I know all of the things that make you who you are
by Carlykinz
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfic so please be kind. What if Megan and Peter loved each other and they got drunk one night and had a one night stand which resulted in a is is going to be 100% METER with all cast members. feel free to follow me on Twitter @Carlykinz and I will follow back. PLEASE R&R!
1. sweet love so pure

**Authors notes : what if Megan and peter had a child together after having a one night Stand. 100% METER just a quick warning if there are any non Meter fans out there I'm sorry.**

**This is my first ever fan fiction so, please be kind. I do not own any of the characters just the story. All the mistakes are all mine and I do apologise as I am not in the medical profession or anything to do with the scientific side of the things.**

* * *

><p>It all started when Megan and the rest of her work friends such as peter , bud, Sam , Kate , Curtis and Ethan decided to head to their local bar for a few drinks too let their hair down after a busy day at the office with a triple homicide with 3 bodies laying on the slab.<p>

"So**, I **wanted to thank you for handling the case as efficiently as possible** "**Kate said to Megan as she took a sip of her large dry martini.

"What do I do otherwise "Megan said sarcastically with a slight smirk on her lips as she reached out for her large much-needed glass of red wine.

Peter was sitting next to bud but he kept steeling glances at Megan when he could .peter has fancied Megan for a very long time and he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but each time he tried he became nervous and changed his mind.

"Are you going to tell her or are you just going to stare at her with the "I WISH thought on your mind "bud asked as he saw peter steal his 100th glance at Megan who was totally oblivious to how her partner felt for her.

Peter snapped out of his day-dream when he heard bud asking a question.

"What?"

"Oh boy you have it really bad, haven't you?"

"I guess I do "

Ethan, Curtis Sam where in a deep conversation about today's case and did not noticed anything which was not like them as they usually knew everything about everyone.

A few hours later Kate , bud, Sam , Ethan and Curtis decided to head home as they had spent more than a month's salary in one night and so they called it a night before they became bankrupt .

That just left a rather tipsy and giggly Megan and a merry peter that now all fuelled up had enough courage to tell Megan his intentions.

"Look Megan, I have something I would like to say "peter said nervously looking at his hands.

Megan knew what peter was going to say because little did he know was that she was falling in love with him too. Megan had never told anyone her intentions towards peter but you could not deny that they had chemistry and they would flirt endlessly with each other at work, in bars and office parties.

"What is it peter" she said as she took a sip of her 7th glass of red wine but, who was counting.

"Megan I know you might not want to hear this but, I am falling in love with you, now let me re phrase that I have fallen in love with you, everything about you, your smile, when you get angry with yourself and your hands when they play up" peter laughed at the last line as he knew it was true.

Megan was silent for the first time in her life she reacted how she only thought she could and that was with a soft and tender kiss which became more and more passionate and deeper with all their feelings rushing to the surface.

They finally pulled apart a bit breathless and giddy with joy and happiness. They both looked in to each other's eyes and saw the hunger and desired for each other.

"Peter I haven't been honest with you, but I have fallen in love with you and I get jealous when other girls try to date you. I love the way you get jealous over guys who even look at me. I don't just love how you love me , I love the way you love me with all my faults"Megan took a large gulp of wine as she was rather shocked that he had just spilled out her feeling s to the man she loved.

"Megan this may sound rather forward but, would you like to come to mine and have a coffee "he asked rather shyly which made him even cuter to Megan.

"Yeah sure why not "Megan said cheerfully

Peter reached into his pocket and placed a scrunched up $20 and placed it on the table for their extra drinks they had after the others had left.

"Let's go peter"Megan said just before she nearly falling head first as her balance had gone and made her less elegant than she normally is.

They finally hailed a cab and peter told the driver the address. As they were driving along the Philly high street peter watched as Megan looked out the window at the sites she did not recognise as she had never been to Peters before.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach with excitement and nervous as they reached their destination. Peter gave the driver the money and helped Megan out of her side of the car as she clearly needed it because she was struggling.

Once they reached the door peter opened it and let Megan go in first and take her surrounds in.

"Wow you live here peter, its amazing "she said as she looked at the photos on the walls of family and close friends.

Peter had good taste as everything was clean and very modern with clearly a woman's touch had been involved.

"Please sit and make you comfortable whilst I get us both a much-needed coffee" peter winked at her which made her already unsteady knees even weaker.

Once peter came back with 2 cups of coffee and took the vacant seat next to Megan but as he sat down his leg was slightly touching her long delicate leg. Megan did not move as she liked the closeness.

Peter moved closer and placed a shaky hand on Megan's soft cheek and rubbed her cheek .Megan closed the small gap between them and placed a sweet and meaningful kiss on Peters lips which peter deepened by the second .peter pulled Megan closer to him until she was straddling him . Megan looked in Peters eye and suddenly stopped and tried to pulled peter to his feet which she did eventually manage.

"Let's not do it here, where is the bedroom peter"

Peter pulled Megan in to the bed room which was just off the landing which they were standing already.

"Are you sure, you want this Megan "he asked with such tenderness in his voice.

"I am more than sure "and with that they headed to the bedroom.


	2. what have I done ?

**Whas'up**** thank you for your kind review and I am glad you are a Meter fan too like me , I don't think there are enough Meter stories out there .**

**DonStella**** thank you very much for your sweet comment and I do hope you like the next chapter **

**Thank you so much for you kind reviews and I do hope you will like this new chapter and I hope I have done the next chapter as you would have liked it to be. I know My Megan is rather a softy at the moment but she will be back to her full glory soon I promise.**

* * *

><p>Soft sun Light shone through the wooden panels of the blinds making long shadows in the room.<p>

Megan began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes and tried to take in her new surroundings but her head was throbbing and she felt she was going to be sick and thought to herself where the hell be me and what the hell did I do last night and with whom. She tried to think but decided to try to move but only something or someone was restricting her so she looked down and saw what her subconscious was telling her that there was someone in the bed with her so she moved as slowly as she could without trying to wake up this mystery person who was holding her.

She managed to get herself free from their grasp but she soon realised that she was naked and her clothes were thrown around every part of the room which unnerved her as she could not remember last night at all which was really not like her at all. Megan slowly and quietly crept round the room with the top blanket wrapped around her and grabbed her clothing from around the room.

She quickly got dressed in yesterdays clothes and quietly crept over to the bed as she wanted to see who this mystery person she was sharing the bed with so she carefully lifted the covers to find...

Megan gasped in shock who she found "Oh my god, PETER"

Megan carefully laid the covers back over Peters rather toned and delicious body she whispered "I'm sorry Peter, that I've got to do this " and crept out of the room and down the hall which was covered with photos full of happy memories and a smiling peter which crushed her heart even more to leave him .as she headed towards the lounge area she found her bag and jacket and 6 inch killer heels .she instantly reached for her cell and called a cab only she was not sure of the address so she tip toed out to the front door and told the cab driver to stay on her cell whilst she found the address , she saw what number the house was and luck was really on her side this morning because lucky for her peter lived near the beginning of the street and so she told the cab driver to meet her at 12 lime tree street which he told her he would be a few minutes so , she ended the call and headed back to the house and grabbed her jacket and killer heels as she already had her bag . Megan carefully shut the door to Peters rather posh looking house and headed on to the sidewalk and waited for the cab to arrive.

A few minutes before the cab was due to arrive she quickly glanced at her cell which read 5:00am so she had a few hours before she had to be at work? She needed time to think how she was going to face Peter after this. Finally the cab arrived as planned Megan climbed in the cab and instantly looked out the window and watched the city she grew up in flash past her she kept thinking about what she had done and who she had done it with.

"What the hell have I done "Megan said out loud without realising as her mind was all over the place at the moment.

"Sorry love, are you talking to me "the cab driver said to her as he looked in his rear view mirror to get a better look at her. Megan snapped out of her day dream "what, oh no sorry I didn't realise I said that out loud "Megan blush and she went back to staring out the window.

A few moments later she arrived home and rummaged through her bag to find some change, she handed the driver $20 and told him to keep the change and headed up the stairs to her apartment.

As soon as you step in Megan's apartment you are met with a mirror so she got a full view of herself and was horrified at what she saw. Instead of her always perfectly flawless makeup she saw her mascara had smudged and her foundation was rubbing off ,her lips were sore and her once perfect luscious locks styled which were now flat and all over the place.

"Megan what have you let yourself become "she said as she studied her face and with that she rushed to the bathroom and shut the door and let silent tears fall on her pale delicate face.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Megan , how will she react to seeing peter and how will he react towards her? Want to find out please stay tuned . Thanks again for stopping by and for your reviews.<strong>


	3. These walls I build up became my home

Whas'up – thank you for your lovely Review and I hope you will like this chapter .

DonStella- thanks you for your lovely reviews and I do hope you will like this chapter.

**I hope you all will like this chapter and I do hope I have done it how you all would have liked it to be. I had a couple of options for this chapter but I hope I chose the right one**

* * *

><p>Megan slowly wiped away her salty tears with her hand and looked in the mirror one last time at the woman who stared back at her with mascara tear-stained cheeks and messy hair. Thank goodness lacey was with her father this weekend as she would not want her to see her like this so she decided to change from that moment on and she hunted high and low for her make-up remover which she finally found on the work surface along with her expensive perfumes, lotions and make-up. Megan took a facial wipe and wiped what was left of her make-up and then put the put the wipe in the trash and headed towards her bed and slowly undressed and grabbed her silky night-dress and place it over her head and pulled it down to cover her perfectly toned and slender body. Megan took one last look at her clock which now read 5:25am and she set the alarm for 8:00am and she lifted the covers and climbed in her cold and lonely bed.<p>

She was unable to drift off to sleep like she hoped because her mind was filled with guilt leaving peter and her heart ached for his closeness and him longing to hold her like he did the early hours this morning. She finally did drift off to a light sleep but her dreams where replaying what she did last night over and over.

At 8:00am her alarm glared with all its might and woke her from her light slumber. Megan stretched and yawned and slammed her hand on the top of her alarm to stop the loud and pain in the ass noise. She got out of bed and took a shower to make her wake up more as she still felt exhausted. Whilst Megan was in the shower her cell lit up with Bud's caller Id and he let it ring for a few minutes and left a message on her cell

"Hi Megan, we have a body on Mary street we need you as soon as possible. Thanks "and with that bud ended the call and waited for Megan to arrive.

Megan finally came out of the shower and quickly went to the kitchen to make herself a large and much-needed black coffee. With the coffee in her hand she made her way back to her room and started to get ready for the big day ahead of her taking large sips of coffee as she tried on several styles and finally settled on a smart dress navy blue and beige all in one dress that stopped just below the knees the top half was a nice beige with ruffles and the navy blue skirt bit hugged her in at the waist and showed of her curves nicely. Megan styled her auburn locks in to smart and very sexy style. Her next thing to do was her make-up which she applied evenly over her delicate skin and mascara that made lashes seem extremely long and that she had false lashes on. She now felt complete and looking like the Megan she knew.

"dam where's my cell " Megan called out in anger and she rushed around her whole room frantically chucking things everywhere and she finally found it where she last left it which was in her bag.

She pushed a button and saw that she had message which she listened to before freaking out .she quickly text bud to say she will be there in ten.

Megan quickly looked herself over in the mirror and grabbed a nice pair of black high-heeled shoes which were 6 inches high as always. She grabbed her bag and cell and a light jacket and rushed towards the front door before she reached the door she took one more glance and applied some lip gloss and just as she placed the lip gloss in her bag her cell buzzed to tell her she had a new message. Megan grabbed her cell and nearly dropped it when she saw who the message was from.

Right here was a message from Peter. She opened the message and smiled.

**Hi, did you get called in to work this morning too . P **

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought it might actually pop out after reading the text message. She smiled at the smiley in Peters text.

She quickly typed a reply

**HI, yes I did. M**

And with that she step out her front door and took a deep breath and shut her door and went to her car and drove to the crime scene.

Once at the crime scene she parked up and stepped out of her car and calmly headed towards Bud.

"Morning Bud, what have we got?"

"Morning Dr Hunt, have a good night did we last night? We have male 42 shot in the head, he worked at the local DA's office, no Id but we will find out who he is. "

Megan slowly and carefully lowered herself on the floor to study the body "don't want to talk about it bud" she looked the body over and saw that there were signs of a struggle and she knew there was more to the case than she could see now. Megan was too busy studying the body she did not notice that peter had arrived.

"Morning bud, where's Sam today "peter asked as she looked round the crime scene to see if he had missed Sam as he arrived.

"She's up state on another case won't be done until tomorrow so, I'm flying solo on this one. Good night was it last night" Bud asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"I would rather not talk about it "Peter said sharply as he walked away from Bud and towards Megan ready to take photos.

"morning Megan " Peter tried to talk as calmly and as normal as he could to Megan as he was rather upset that she left not bothering to leave a note.

Megan did not even bother to look up at peter when she spoke to him "ermmmm... Hi peter ".

After a few pictures were taken Megan told Bud she wanted the body in the morgue no less than 2 hours and then headed towards her car.

Peter rushed up to Megan and grabbed her arm just as she grabbed her car door which made her spin round and face peter for the first time since last night "look I think we need to talk about last night , don't you "

"There is nothing to talk about peter, we both made a mistake "and with that she yanked her arm out of his grasp and got in the car and drove off.

Leaving a heartbroken and stunned peter to stare at the space where Megan just was.

Megan saw the heart-broken look on Peters face knowing she caused it as she drove off. She arrived at the office and headed straight in to her office and hung her coat up and sat down at her desk in shock with what she just said to the only man that she loved since Todd.

Megan reached for her cell and sent peter a text.

**I don't know how to say this but...I'm sorry peter, we do need to talk. Come to my office. Megan **

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this and I hope I have done this how you all would have wanted to it to go. Thanks for stopping by and thank you for your great reviews.<strong>


	4. wrap my words around you

Whas'up- thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

Besilea- thank you for your sweet review and I hope you like this chapter.

DonStella- thank you for your lovely review. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Yay I am glad you all liked the last chapter as I was rather worried you would hate it .I hope you all like this one .I am going to jump ahead a little bit after Megan and Peter s close encounter in her office.**

After Megan sent Peter that text she sat quietly at her desk and tapped her fingers on her white and very modern desk with anticipation until she heard her cell buzz with a text.

Megan rushed over to her bag and grabbed her cell hoping the text was from Peter but there was no text from peter yet.

Megan thought to herself that he was still probably angry with her after the way she spoke to him nearly snapping his heart in two. The text was from Lacey to see if she could come and stay with Megan a few days as her father will be away on a business trip and won't be back until Sunday evening. Megan was all up for having Lacey as they haven't spent much time together lately and she was looking forward to it. Megan sent lacey a quick reply and then placed her cell in front of her waiting for peter's reply which still hadn't come yet.

Kate knocked on Megan's door and waited for her to reply.

Megan heard someone at her door so she shot her neck up to see that it was only Kate her boss.

"**Come in"**

"**Is everything all right Megan "**Kate asked with a concerned look on her face which Megan could see it was a look of petty which Megan absolutely hated.

"**Yes, everything is fine, why?"** Megan said as she eyed her boss as she never usually asked her things like this.

"**Well Megan you usually say a million sarcastic remarks when you enter the building when you see me and today nothing "**

"**No I am fine "**and with that Kate left the room satisfied with Megan's reply for now.

Finally Megan's cell buzzed again and there was the answer she had been waiting for. Megan thought **what the hell am I doing waiting for a man's reply when I am usually the one to leave them hanging like this.**

Megan read Peters text which read

**Fine I will be there in 5. P X**

5 Minutes later there was a knock at her door and Megan once again threw her head up and there he was leaning against the door frame.

"**You wanted to talk "**was all he said rather casually

"**Yes, I did come and sit down Peter"**

Peter shut the door and went and sat on the long beige couch as Megan had asked. Peter looked at Megan to start the conversation.

"**Ok, look I find it difficult to apologise to people but I am going to try"** Megan subconsciously licked her lips and cleared her throat and began to say the dreaded words.

"**I'm sorry peter for the way I spoke to you this morning at the crime scene "**Peter looked at Megan seriously and then his gorgeous and very handsome smile appeared and made Megan's heart melt and she smiled too.

"**I accept your apology and I saw how hard and uncomfortable it is for you to say those words but I have something that I would like to ask you and this May be very forward and I hope you will say yes**" peter just looked at Megan the whole time he spoke.

"**What is it that you want to ask me " **

"**I know you feel that you and me have a connection which we clearly do after last night and I am not sorry for what happened and it was the best night of my life and you have no Idea how much I dreamt about that happening and I was hoping that maybe we could become more something much more such as ... Boyfriend and ...girlfriend, what do you say?" **

Megan did not say anything for the moment and then she shocked herself moving towards him and sitting down and finally saying.

" **I am not sorry for last night either and it was also one of the best nights of my life and I have felt the connection every time we would accidently brush hands or reach out for the same things and I remember everything you said to me in the bar that night and ever since then I have fallen even more in love with you peter if that is possible and the answer is ...yes"**

"**I have always loved you Megan since we first met and ever since then I have also fallen in love with you more" **Peter managed to get to his feet and pulled Megan up as she had moved to sit next to him as he told her his true feelings.

Peter held on to Megan tightly and finally whispered in her right ear **" are you sure" **and Megan answered him by brushing her soft lips against his and placed a soft and tender kiss which Peter instantly deepened and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Little did they know that they were being watched buy a gobsmacked Curtis and Ethan.

"**You did see that right?"** asked Curtis with a shocked expression on his face.

"**I sure did "**said Ethan with a huge smirk on his face.

**A couple of weeks later **

Megan was waiting at her mother's country club waiting for her to arrive so they could have their mother and daughter lunch.

Megan let a small breath out as she had been feeling sick the last couple of weeks which she sure was a tummy bug and so she just tried to ride out the nausea feeling when she felt it suddenly strike her.

"**Sorry I am late for out lunch date "**she heard her mother say behind her. Megan turned round and smiled at her mother **"morning Mother "**

Mother sat down opposite her and placed her bag on the side of her chair.

"**So who is this mystery man that I keep hearing about from Lacey"** her mother said casually as she lifted her menu to read it.

"**Yes, I do have a new guy in my life Mother and that is all I am saying "**

"**Is it that guy you bought to my party that time, if so he was a cutie Megan"** her mother said hiding behind her menu.

"**It might be"** was all Megan was saying to her mother as she knew how nosey her mother can be.

There was a moment of silence between the mother and daughter as her mother picked what she might have for lunch. Megan's cell buzzed and she instantly looked to see who the text was from and when she saw who it was from her heart skipped a beat and he had such a huge smile as she read the message.

**Hi baby, I hope you are having a good time at lunch with your mother. I love you. P XXXX**

Megan typed a sweet reply back to her hot new boyfriend.

**Hey sweetheart, yeah it is ok but can't wait to see you and I love you too. M XXX**

"**Are you ever going to put that thing down "**her mother snapped and grabbed her cell from her hands and unlocked Megan's cell and smiled at her daughters screen on her cell of Her smiling and peter kissing her cheek.

"**Mom, can I have my phone back please"** before her mother could stop her Megan grabbed her phone back just as her lunch had arrived.

Megan took one look at her lunch and rush out of her seat not having enough time to look back and explain to her mother who now had a rather worried expression on her face ran .Megan ran to the restroom to empty her stomach for the 5th time that day.

**Yay Megan and peter are finally official .I love Megan and Joan Moments so there will be a few of them in the story just a warning to you all.**

**Aww poor Megan Rushing to the restroom to empty her stomach and her poor mothers worried look on her face.**


	5. The Test

Wow thank you everyone for your kind reviews which I am really grateful. I am so surprised that you all liked this as I have had this story in my head for a while and every time I watch Body of Proof and I was worried about posting but , now I am glad I have .

DonStella- thank you following this story right from the beginning and thank you for your lovely reviews and I hope you will like this chapter.

**Author's notes: Sorry for all the mistakes that I may make and I will be going through the chapters to correct mistakes when I can.**

* * *

><p>Once Megan felt the nausea beginning to fade she got up flushed away the contents of her stomach that her body rejected again. Megan wiped her mouth with the expensively soft toilet roll and made her way over to the posh marble sink and looked in the mirror and she looked so pale and fragile. Megan took one more look at her face to make sure all the sick was gone and her make-up was just how she applied it this morning and then she checked her clothes for traces of sick that she might not have been able to hold in as she reached the toilet. Once she was content on how she looked she took one quick breath and headed back to the table where her worried mother sat alone waiting for her.<p>

"Everything alright Megan, you look so pale" her mother said eyeing her suspiciously

"Yes, everything is fine Thank you Mother "Megan said as convincing as she could and she actually started to believe it herself.

After finally forcing her lunch down Megan's cell buzz with a text and she instantly grabbed her cell and read the text from Peter.

Hi sweetie, sorry to bother you but, we need you down here Megan. Love you .xxx

"Mom, I'm going to have to go but, thank you for lunch"Megan said as she put her cell in her bag. Her mother got up from the table and Megan actually got up and walked over to her mother and gave her a tight hug and said her goodbyes.

Joan Hunt stood and watched her daughter with a look of bewilderment as her daughter never gave her a hug not since she was a little girl but she loved that kind and caring gesture but she knew something was wrong with Megan and she was determined to find out.

**AT THE OFFICE**

Megan just about made it to the floor where her department was as the elevator was making her feel sick which it never usually does.

After finally pulling herself together she headed to her office and changed into scrubs and then headed towards lab 1 where Megan usually worked but as she was approaching she heard voices arguing so she rushed over to the lab 1 door and opened it to find Curtis, Ethan and Kate arguing on the cause of death of their new and latest Body that had been bought in a few hours ago. Megan could not believe what she was seeing. Curtis was pointing his fingers at Kate and Kate was shouting back at Curtis and poor Ethan was trying to push Curtis away but Curtis was too strong. Peter was holding Kate lightly as he had images of her rushing over to Curtis and firing him for talking to her like that.

"**What the hell is going on here "**Megan snapped which made all of them just out of their skins as they did not notice she had watched the whole thing?

"How long have you been standing there Megan "Kate snapped

"Long enough"

"Right tell me what we know" Megan asked rather forcefully

"Ok, we have Brandon Kennedy 19 a student at Philly sports college, he was playing league football game when he collapsed and died."Peter said calmly as he let go of Kate.

"thank you Peter "Megan smiled at Peter and he could see she was rather pale and she did not look 100% and was trying to hide it but peter was the only one knew she was hiding as he really knew her.

Kate walked out of the room and went to her office to cool off and Curtis walked to the break room and made himself an extremely sweet coffee. Ethan decided to talk to Curtis and to calm him down. This left Peter and Megan alone well with the body too. Megan began to check the body and the organs to find the cause of death. Peter walked over to behind Megan and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"How was lunch with your mother "peter asked as he kissed Megan's cheek?

"Well to be honest I am not feeling very well today" Megan would never tell anyone how she felt except Peter.

"What's wrong Megan?" Peter was still holding on to her in a loving hug

"To be honest Peter I'm not sure, but I do have an Idea "Megan pushed Peter away as the more he squeezed her the more it made the sick feeling in her stomach stronger.

"sorry Peter" and with that Megan ran to the restroom and passed Kate on her away with her hand over mouth to empty her stomach yet again.

Peter stayed where Megan left him with a worried and panicked look on his face as he saw her rush off suddenly. Kate came into Lab 1 and saw that peter was worried about his Girlfriend.

"Is everything alright Peter, I saw Megan rushing to the restroom "Kate asked in a caring tone.

"I don't know what is going on Kate and I am worried about her as she has been sick constantly these past weeks and she does not know I notice all this"Peter hada couple of tears running down his face.

"Look, I will go in to the girls restroom and I will see what I can do"Kate offered to peter

"Thanks Kate that would really make me feel better knowing she's not alone in their puking her guts up, oh no wait what about Brandon?"

"I will let Ethan and Curtis handle this case, as Megan clearly cannot work at the moment and you go and get yourself a coffee and take a few minutes break"

Peter did what Kate suggested and made himself a strong black coffee and took a seat and just had a few minutes to himself but all he could think about was Megan.

Kate found Curtis and Ethan and told them they have to work on this case of Brandon and then she headed to the restroom and found poor Megan kneeling over the toilet.

Kate quietly walked over to Megan and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back in a soothing way you would a child in this situation.

"What are you doing here Kate?"

Typical Megan always asking why people would want to help her Kate thought to herself.

"I am here because your poor boyfriend is extremely worried about you Megan"

"what's going on Megan , I have noticed that you have been acting strange the last couple of weeks and you have been in here more than you have been in Lab 1 which is not like you "

"Ok, if I tell you, you must not tell peter as I want to tell him myself ok?"Megan gave Kate a promise me look.

"Ok, I promise"

Megan prepared herself as she had to tell Kate the truth

"Ok, I have feeling that I Might be Pregnant with Peter's child"

Kate didn't say anything at first as she was taking all what she just heard.

"Are you sure and have you done a test yet?"

"I am sure because I had this feeling with Lacey but I was never this bad and no I haven't done a test yet "Megan managed to say just before another sickness wave over took her again.

"Right, I am going to get you a test from the supply cupboard and I will be right back "

On the way to the supply cupboard Kate was stopped by Ethan asking her a question at a really appropriate time

"I will look when I can Ethan but right now I am busy ok "

Kate made it to the cupboard without being seen by peter who was still sitting in the chair but with his eyes closed in thought**.**

She entered the restroom and saw that Megan was standing up at the sink now with a nervous look on her face which was mixed with fear.

"Ok, here go and pee on this and let's see what it says "

Megan reluctantly took the test from Kate and entered an empty toilet and did what she had to and came out holding the stick in her shaky hands. Megan placed the test on the side as she could feel the numbness taking hold of her fingers.

They both left it for 10 minutes and then they both look down at it and there it was the 2 blue lines every clear right in front of them.

"Oh my god, I am pregnant with Peters child, what the hell I am going to tell him and how "

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that Megan will tell Lacey about her being pregnant and we'll see how Lacey will take it. Thanks for reviewing and for stopping by. <strong>


	6. hold on

**Thanks again everyone for you kind reviews and I hope you will like this chapter with a bit of angst and a Tender mother and daughter moment between Megan and Lacey.**

**Like I said at the beginning that I have no medical knowledge or scientific knowledge either and if any of you are in the medical profession and I have done it wrong I am sorry about that.**

**Also I would like hear some baby name ideas if you guys have any and I won't be able to update again until Sunday sometime so this is just a warning to all you faithful readers out there.**

* * *

><p>Megan stood just staring at the pregnancy test in disbelief that she is pregnant with Peters child.<p>

"How am I going to tell him Kate**?"** Megan asked as tears started to fall silently and slowly down her face.

"Right, here's what you could do, just tell Peter that you have a stomach bug or infection and then when the time is right tell him but please don't shut him out or ignore him like I know you might do Megan as you always have barriers up around you and you don't let anyone in to help you "Kate said kindly as she rubbed Megan's arms as a calming and soothing gesture.

Megan wiped away the tears and began trying to make her look more presentable as she still had a job to do and she did not want peter to see her like this and then knowing that something is wrong.

Once she was happy that she looked presentable and more Megan like she chucked the test in to the nearest bin and then took a deep breath and then opened the door then closed it again as she wanted to thank Kate for all her help and support at a time like this.

"What's wrong Megan?"Kate asked as she saw Megan pause and turn to face her**.**

"Nothing, I just wanted to say ... Thank you... for everything" Megan smiled and then opened the door and then left the restroom and headed back to lab 1 to continue working.

When Megan walked in to lab 1 she saw that Curtis and Ethan were still working on Brandon's cause of death.

"Everything alright "Megan finally said as she approached Brandon's lifeless body

"well , to be honest Megan we are stuck on what caused Brandon to collapse and then die just like that" Ethan said sounding unsure and rather child like.

Megan grabbed some gloves and then started to study Brandon's chest only to find that he had bruises as if someone or something had punched him right in the chest and that's when it hit Megan.

"Brandon was playing football at the time right?"

"Yeah, we believe so" Curtis said confidently

"ok, right well he must have taken a rather hard smack to the heart which caused all these bruises we can see and if you get hit hard enough and in the right place your heart will stop just like that and it is more than likely as you do get hit hard in football from players on the other team"

"Right, so that means..." asked Ethan rather puzzled

" Brandon died of commotion cordis , the only heart attack that is untraceable and it is more common with teenage boys who play football , rugby and other physical sports and a teenage boys chest is not fully developed to protect the heart completely so that is what killed this poor boy"

Curtis and Ethan just stood could not believe Megan had just found the cause of death in matter of 5 minutes of being in the room.

"This poor boys family and friends can mourn his death and lay him to rest at last, tell Kate that we have cause of death will you Ethan"Megan said as she finished stitching the Y incision.

Once Megan was finished in the lab she headed to her office when she saw in the break room that peter was sitting there with his head in his hands and a worried look on his face so she quietly sneaked in to the room and knelt down beside him and place a hand on his knee which made him jump and look up to see his Megan knelt down in front of him.

"Megan, what the hell, you have been in there for ages with Kate and you had me worried, are you alright sweetheart?"Peter asked tenderly which Megan knew it was going to be harder for her to tell him the truth when she was ready.

"Yes, peter I am fine well more than fine but don't worry about me "Megan said to peter to soothe him as he looked rather pale with fear.

Peter got up out of the chair and helped Megan get back up and then they walked hand in hand to her office in silence.

Megan decided not to tell peter today as she had been through enough so they sat down in her office finishing the last pieces of paper work on the Brandon Kennedy case.

Kate knocked on Megan's door and she poked her head in when she was told to come in

"Great work today Megan on finding out how Brandon's innocent life was taken away from him cruelly this morning" Kate said with a smile on her face.

Kate turned around and walked back to her office and left Megan and Peter to get back to work.

**A couple of days later**

Megan still hasn't told peter that she is carrying his child and this particular day Megan built up the courage to tell him.

But I did not go as she had planned. Peter was staying at her house tonight and so they had just got in from a busy day at work and Megan told Peter that she had something that she needed to tell him so he sat patiently on the couch for Megan to tell him what she was desperate to say.

Megan made herself comfortable on the couch and took Peters hand and began telling him her news.

"Peter, I have pretty big news concerning you and me and I am stuck on how to say it so I am just going to come out with it. Ok?" peter nodded in response

"Peter I am pregnant with your baby" Megan said calmly

"What, how the hell ... When did this happen Megan?"

"Well you know we had that one night stand a few weeks ago, well it happened then"

"Oh my god, I can't deal with this" and with that Peter yanked his hand out of Megan's and stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Megan just sat there stunned at Peters unloving response to becoming a father for the first time and from that moment on she decided to raise this baby herself.

A noise was heard behind her so she got up and looked round the apartment and was shocked to find that Lacey was in her bedroom just sitting on her bed in absolute shock.

"Oh my god Lacey, when did you get here?" Megan asked as she walked more into lacey's room rather than standing in the hall.

"I've been here for a couple of hours before you and Peter came home" Lacey managed to say to her mother but not looking her in the eye once.

"How much did you hear of the conversation with me and Peter baby?" Megan sat down on laceys bed next to her and played with her hair like she did when she was young.

"All of it mom and is it true your having his baby?"

"Yes, it is all true and I was planning on telling you that you are going to be a big sister Lace"

Lacey looked at her mother and she felt truly sorry for her as peter had walked out on her and she thought I want to be the best big sister anyone could a have and I am going to be there for mom as no else will be.

"I want to be there with you mom and help you as much as I can and I am sure Peter will come around to the idea Mom"

"I don't think he will baby"

Megan began to sob her heart out and lacey reached out and gave her mother the hug and support she needed that should have been from Peter not her 12 year old daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Megan and in the next chapter Peter will come around and Megan won't be raising baby Dunlop-Hunt alone<strong>.


	7. Sorry

**Sorry for making you all wait for the next update and I hope you will like this chapter and if you don't I am sorry but where I've had a few days not writing and then getting back into it was hard.**

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews to all my faithful readers you know who you are .**

* * *

><p>Megan gave Lacey a loving and tender kiss on her cheek and hugged her tight as if she was frightened to let go and that she was going to disappear.<p>

Megan went to her room and just lay on her queen-sized bed and just hugged herself and cried herself to sleep.

Lacey quietly sneaked into her mother's room to keep an eye on her and she found her mother was crying and there was nothing she could do to stop this. So lacey shut the door and stood out in the hall outside her mother's room turned her cell on and dialled a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

Mean while peter hailed a cab and told the driver the address and as Peter was watching the streets passing with a flash he kept thinking of the look on Megan's hurt and rejected face but he just was in so much shock and thought he was not ready for this but the more he thought about it the more he realised that he wanted this and the whole family idea. Peter was in such deep thought that he did not hear the driver say that they were at the address he gave him.

"Hey Mate this is it" the driver said turning round to look behind him

"Oh sorry" and peter handed him the money and told him to keep the change.

Peter took a deep breath and then got out the cab and started to walk on the path way of this big white house with a white picket fence something you would see on desperate housewives.

Peter knocked on the door and anxiously waited for the door to open it took a few moments and then the door slowly opened revealing a blonde woman of about 50 or so standing there with a huge smile on her slightly wrinkled face.

"Hi Peter sweetie, come in, it's so good to see you, but I have to say that you look terrible what's going on Peter?"

"Hi Mom and thanks I know I look terrible and feel it too" peter said as she walked in to his childhood home which held a lot of happy memories.

Peter followed his mother into the sitting room and nervously took a seat opposite his mother

"So Peter, What's happened and who is she that made you want to come back to your momma "she teased which made peter smile for the first time since he walked out on Megan.

"Ok, mom, are you sure you can handle this?"

The woman nodded for him to carry on

"Well you know I have had feelings for Megan at work and so I told her how I felt and then we stupidly spent the night together and then we fell out and then we made up and we are now officially dating and it is awesome but ... she told me today that she has something she needed to tell me and the big news is she is having my baby Mom and I didn't know what to do so I stormed out of her apartment and then came here "Peter began to sob his heart out and his mother stood up and walked over to give her son a hug and held him until he let go of her.

"oh Peter sweetheart, I can understand you are shocked but you just walked out on the woman who you love so much I can tell and just think how hurt and sacred she his herself right now" his mother said tenderly.

"I'm just scared that I will turn out like my Biological parents and want nothing to do with the baby"

"You are nothing like them Peter as you are 100 times better than them and I know deep down inside of you that you want this baby and you want the whole family idea with it too and now you may have just thrown that way "

"I'm worried I won't make a good dad and I know nothing about being a parent Mom"

"You will be a wonderful father peter and one knows about being a parent and you learn something new every day and look what a polite and caring young man you have become and who is standing right in front of me now"

"Go and make things right Peter, get Megan the love of your life back and support her as she sure as hell is going to need it, ok son?"

"Thank you mom, I know you would understand and support me like you always have" peter stood up and place a soft kiss on his mothers cheek and said his goodbyes and made his way back to Megan's flat but to only stop on the way to a florists to grab some rather expensive red roses with a note that read **I'M SORRY MEGAN, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME, PETER.**

**MEGANS FLAT**

Lacey waited impatiently for the backup person she really needed right now.

After what seemed a life time there was a knock at the door and Lacey ran to the door and opened it to find her Grandmother was standing there with an anxious expression on her face.

"Lacey dear, what is going on?"

"Ok, right well you know mom was dating hot peter from work well , they both came home from work and mum had something she needed to tell him but she had no idea that I was already home so I heard the conversation"

"Get to the point Lacey" Joan Hunt snapped

"ok, Moms having his baby grandmother and she told peter and he walked out on her and she has been crying her heart out since and I didn't know what to do" lacey began to cry tears of joy of finally telling someone the big news.

"It's ok Lacey, I'm here now" Joan hugged her granddaughter

Joan Hunt let go of Lacey and started to make her way to Megan's room and opened the door and peaked her head in and saw her daughter still wearing her work clothes laying on her bed in a foetal position fast a sleep with tear-stained cheeks.

Joan just about made it over to Megan with all her clothes, shoes all over the floor one she reached the bed she sat down and placed a kiss to Megan's tear-stained cheek and rubbed moved the hair that was in Megan's face and stayed like for a while .Lacey watched her Grandma look after her daughter how she should off done years ago.

After a few moments Megan began to stir and slowly open her eyes in complete shock

"Mom, what are you doing here?"Megan said sounding still sleep in her voice

"It's going to be ok Megan and Lacey told me everything"

"What?" Megan shouted

Whilst Megan and Joan were having their first ever mother daughter moment there was a knock at the door so Lacey opened the door

"Oh my god am I pleased to see you, even though you made my mother cry herself to sleep"

"I know Lace and I am so sorry about that but I was in complete shock and I didn't know what to do and I needed sometime to process this but I just want you to know I would never leave your mother ever again I promise"

"Ok, but I am not the one you're meant to be convincing she in her room with grandma"

"Ok, thanks lace"

Peter made his way over to Megan's room and knocked on the door and waited for her say come in

"Come in Lace, who are you talking to?" Megan called sounding like she had been crying

Peter slowly opened the door and poked his head through and saw Joan with her arm around Megan in a rather protective way. Megan turned round to see Peter at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here "Joan yelled

"Mom, its ok can you give us a minute"

Joan reluctantly left the room and shut the door leaving Megan alone with Peter

"Why did you walk out Peter?"

"I was just in shock and I didn't know how to handle the situation and I never full walked out on us I just to have time to think things over and I didn't want to let you or the baby down like my biological parents did to me"

"Really Peter, are you serious about becoming a parent it is a lot of responsibility"

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life. My heart has always belonged to you Megan and I hope you know that right"

"Ok peter, I will forget this little mishap but if anything like this happens again then it's over ok understand"

"I understand, oh these are for you "Peter handed Megan the roses as he sat down and pulled Megan in to a loving embrace.


	8. Carry on Dancing

**Hi I am sorry to all my faithful readers that it has been a long time since I last updated and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A few months later Megan and Peters relationship was growing stronger and stronger by the day and they eventually let themselves go and started to let their barriers up and they would kiss and cuddle in the break room and even in the morgue.<p>

Megan's once perfectly flat stomach was starting to swell nicely and the morning sickness finally did stop.

Megan was busy in her office closing up a case on a murdered child that stocked the nation when they found out that the child was missing and had been found dead a few weeks later and with Dr Megan Hunt working the case they found the man who did this.

Just as Megan put down her pen and closed the file with a sigh of relief but her cell buzzed at that moment and she reached out and grabbed her cell and said

"Megan Hunt M.E."

"We have a body down town, see you in 10" bud said the other end of the phone.

"Ok, see you in 10 detectives"

After ending the call Megan rushed out of her office as fast as she could go as her slight weight gain slowed her down a bit.

10 minutes later Megan arrived at the crime scene and confidently walked over to bud and Sam and ducked under the crime scene tape Bud lifted for her as she approached him and Sam.

"what have we got today Bud and Sam" Megan said as she reached into her Prada bag for some gloves and slowly knelt down next to the body as she was 2 months pregnant and slightly swollen belly and started examining the body of the young woman in her late 20's

"We have Jessica Swanson 28, she worked at local law firm called Bradford and Jones and she was found by a man walking his dog a few hours ago". Sam read of her black note-book

"There are signs of a struggle as she has wounds and bruises on both wrists and a nice clean fracture of the left tibia and slight bruising around the neck and I would say from preliminary indications she has been dead less than 48 hours"

"What No lover boy this morning Dr Hunt?"Budasked sarcastically

"Very funny Bud and I think he's on his way"

Peter's taxi just pulled up in the parking lot and he took a few moments to watch is super hot girlfriend working it on this case. Peter thought to himself **wow that's my Megan looking amazing **and after a few moments of lovingly watching Megan he made his way over to the crime scene and took a few snaps for the report.

"There he is old lover boy" Sam said as peter approached them

"Hey Megs" peter whispered into her ear as her bent down to take a snap of the strangulation mark on Jessica's neck.

Megan quickly kissed Peter on his cheek and stood up and watched as peter took the last photos that were necessary in this case.

After peter was finished with the photos he walked over to Megan and placed a hard passionate kiss on her lips not caring who was watching and Megan willingly deepened the kiss not noticing Sam and Bud standing there.

"Hey you guys, it's great you being in love and all but do you want me to arrest you for in public indecency if things start getting heated and you start to remove any clothing"

"Very funny Bud, autopsy in 2 hours"Megan demanded

Megan walked away very businesslike and headed to her car but before she reached her car her cell rang with the O'fortuna dramatic sounding to it and Megan knew instantly who this was calling as it was only one person on her phone who she set that tune for.

"Are you going to answer that "Peter demanded

"What, no way it will only lead me to arguing with her"

But before she could put her cell away peter yanked out her hand and answered her phone

"Hello Dr Hunt's phone"

"Peter give me my phone back" Megan reached out her hand to take it from him but he stopped her

"This is Peter, we would love to come, and ok the party starts at 8pm at the country club"

"What peter, no way am I going"

Peter hung up and handed Megan her phone with a huge smirk on his face

"You can't ignore her forever"

"Want to bet" Megan raised her eye brow

"You get in the car"Megan said rather forcefully as she looked a peter**.**

After a few hours the body of Jessica Swanson had just arrived and was waiting to tell the story of how she died. Megan began to dissect the body only to find pieces of this missing puzzle.

Finally things were beginning to make sense as Megan began to find leads to who the killer maybe. Curtis was ill and Ethan was on holiday that left Megan, Kate and peter doing all the needed tests and working overtime to find the killer. Finally there it was the evidence they need to close this case it turns out that Jessica had been the lawyer on a very important case and she sent the wrong man down and the real killer caught up with her and killed her as he knew he could get away with it but little did he know that Dr Hunt was working the case.

"Good work today everyone and I will see you all tomorrow" Kate said as she hung up her lab coat and headed out the door.

"Right let's get you home and get you changed and you are going no arguments Megan" peter barked at her.

Once at Megan's apartment she reluctantly got changed in to a figure hugging red dress which felt a little snug around her slightly swollen stomach.

"Wow you look... Amazing sweetheart"

"Thanks but don't try to get around me Peter Dunlop and by the way you look very handsome"

Megan walked over towards peter and straightened his crooked bow tie.

"Right are we ready to go" Peter said rather cheerfully as he grabbed Megan's hand and lead her out the door.

After a 5 minutes drive they finally arrived outside a huge white posh looking building with valet men waiting for car s to arrive for them to go and park.

Peter pulled up outside the entrance and handed the young valet his keys and went around and helped Megan get out the car.

"I Hate you for making me do this" Megan whispered in Peters ear but heard her name being called and turned round and found that it was one of her mother's rich contacts.

"Hi Megan "

"Hi Mr and Mrs Vandervelde, they own all the spas in Society hill" Megan told peter as he was just standing there not knowing what to say.

"Very nice to meet you, shall we head in side Megan" peter took Megan's hand and lead her inside.

Once inside Peter squeezed Megan's hand for support as he never felt comfortable among rich people like this.

Megan knew that voice as she heard her name being called so she turned around and smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Oh my Megan, peter, I am so glad you could come. My, hasn't your stomach rounded nicely Megan" her mother said as she eyed her daughters stomach.

"Nice to see you to mother" Megan said rather bitterly.

"Nice to see you again Joan" Peter chimed in as there was an uncomfortable silence around them

Megan didn't even let Joan reply and asked peter a question"Shall we get a drink peter?"

"Yeah, sure "

They headed to the bar and ordered their drinks Megan had lemonade and peter a pint of beer and they walked round and found an empty table and placed their drinks down.

"Would you like to dance "Peter asked Megan as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.


	9. Our little Miracle

Hi everyone I am sorry for the lack of updates but I haven't been all that well lately but I am much better and I hope to updating more often and I must say I am sorry if this chapter sucks but after being ill and getting back into it was hard and I know this story is sort of slow but I think it is important to have Megan and Peter moments before the baby does arrive. But I hope you all will enjoy.

Thank you to all my faithful readers and for all of you for adding this story to your favourites and updates.

* * *

><p>Peter held on to Megan as they swayed to the music with Megan's head resting on Peters shoulder not caring if anyone was watching them.<p>

"So having a good time "Peter asked casually as he knew it would annoy Megan asking that as she clearly tried at every attempt go get out of this.

"Wow, yeah it's so much fun" Megan said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

After what seemed like a life time they both decided to go and sit down as Megan's feet were killing her as they having been swelling due to pregnancy and she found it hard to wear her famous killer heels but she forced her feet in to them none the less.

Megan's mother made her way over to where her daughter and her hot new boyfriend were sitting.

"I am so glad that you both could come tonight and what a great night it has been don't you think?" her mother asked as she sat down and took hold of Megan's hand and gave it a squeeze which took Megan by surprise as her mother never did anything like that not even when she was younger.

"Well it has been nice talking to you mother but if you don't mind me and peter are going now and thank you for such a great time "Megan made sure that she sounded super sarcastic on the last couple of words in her conversation.

"Thank you Joan and it was nice seeing you again" Peter smiled sweetly and followed Megan.

Megan and Peter never gave Joan time to reply as they were half way out the door.

"What the hell was that back there Megan with your mother "

"Oh , she was never like that when I was young and she was sorter freaking me out acting like she cares which she clearly doesn't as she always does these snide little digs"

The ride home was weird as they both were rather quiet and did not say much to each other but eventually Peter did break the silence.

"Everything alright Megan you've been rather quiet since we left the party"

"Yeah, I'm fine and I'm sorry for acting like a bitch earlier but I was just freaked out by my mother's actions"

Later that night Megan and Peter just went to bed in silence not saying a word to each other but just holding each other as close as they can and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

A few days later Megan made an appointment at her local doctor whilst she was at work as the doctor recommended her to have her first scan.

After making the appointment she hung up and carried on working on closing the new case that arrived a couple of days ago. Megan sighed with relief as she closed the file and took a few moments to herself and shut her eyes.

Kate walked in to Megan's office and cleared her throat to get her attention as Megan clearly did not hear her enter her office or the knock that she did before entering.

"Oh, god sorry Kate, just taking a few moments to myself"

"That's alright Megan but I heard you were looking for me hence why I am here" Kate said with a small smile.

"Right, yes, well I have an appointment for a scan today at 5ish and I know it's kind of short notice but ..." Megan was cut off at that point by Kate

"Yes, go and I take it peter will be with you too of course"

"Yes" Megan said rather shyly.

"Oh gosh I haven't even told peter yet "Megan quickly stood up and rushed out the door as fast as she could go.

Kate shook her head and laughed a little at Megan's forgetfulness and walked back to her office with her heels clicking on the polished floor.

Megan finally found peter sitting down and having a coffee with Curtis and Ethan who all stopped and stood up expecting a lecture from Megan.

"What have we done wrong now "said Curtis folding his arms in front of him and stood eyeing Megan closely

"I don't need you , I need to speak to peter" Megan grabbed Peters arm and pulled him away from Curtis and Ethan who sat back down and carried on like nothing had happened.

"Hey, what's going on is everything alright?" Peter asked in a rather concerned manner.

"Oh, no everything is fine but we do have a scan today at 5"

"You're kidding right?"

"What, no I am not kidding and I know it is rather short notice and if you don't want to be there then fine"**.** Megan snapped

"I was going out with the guys tonight at 5 after work but this is much more important and you are more important than that" Peter took told of Megan's hand and held it tight as a supportive gesture.

"We have our blessing from Kate by the way" Megan said casually as she tip toed and kissed Peter on the cheek as a thank you gesture.

Half 4 that afternoon Megan was busy deep into the guts of their latest body on the slab that she did not realise the time so when she did look up to check the time she cursed to herself.

"god damn it, Ethan can you take over please and when you are done can you report to Kate, thanks "Megan pulled off the plastic apron and chucked into the nearest bin and rushed over to find peter waiting at the lift checking his watch and pacing backwards and forwards nervously.

"Megan what the hell, where have you been "

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of time"

"Ok, whatever right lets go" and with that they entered the elevator.

They finally made it with 5 minutes to spare so they checked in with the receptionist and took at seat and waited and looked round at their surroundings and the people who were waiting to see the doctor.

Peter took hold of Megan's hand and held it until they heard Megan being called

"Megan Hunt please" the small nurse called and smiled at them both and led them to the door that was open.

"Hi Megan, Sorry let me correct that Dr Megan Hunt I am Dr Kennedy and this is ...?" The doctor said casually as she looked at Peter.

"Hi I'm Peter Dunlop, Megan's boyfriend "

"Great to meet you, I take it you are the farther yes"

"Yes, he is the Father" Megan smiled at peter as she answered the doctor

"Great ok, let's get started, if you could lie down on the bed please"

Megan carefully lay on the bed and Peter walked over to her side and held her hand .peter knew that Megan had been through this but this was going to be special as it was Peter and Megan and not Todd and Megan.

"Ok, I'm just going to lift your top a bit and this may feel cold "said doctor Kennedy as she placed the cold clear gel on Megan's little bump.

Doctor Kennedy slid the scanner over Megan's stomach until she found the right place and there on the screen was this tiny little person starting to grow.

"Wow ... Is ... that..." peter pointed in shock at the screen after finally realising that there was his Daughter or son who will be calling him Dad and who he will protect all his life and will not let down like his biological parents did to him all those years ago.

"Yes, that is you healthy baby and everything is just fine, perfect size and completely comfy in there" joked Doctor Kennedy

For once in Megan's life she didn't know what to say but instead she just stared at the screen at the little surprise with tears sliding down her face making black mascara tracks down her cheeks.

Megan eventually turned to face peter to see that he was also crying tears of joy. Peter bent down and place sort and tender kiss on Megan's lips. Peter said to Megan "I love you Megan Hunt with all my heart and I love our little miracle too"

Turned away from peter and looked at the screen and let the tears of joy fall silently down her face.


	10. don't make me sad, don't make me cry

**Authors note: Wow I am very sorry to all my faithful readers that it has been a while since I last update this story but I have been extremely busy and I have had hardly any time to update this story.**

**A Huge thank you to all of you who added this story to your favourite and update alerts for which I am grateful and I hope you will like this chapter. I am sorry this is not one of my best chapters but where I have not been writing I found it hard to carry on from where I last left off. Sorry this is just a quick update for you all and when I next update the next chapter will much longer I promise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor left Megan and peter alone with for a few moments to share a moment with their child that was growing comfortably inside Megan's womb.<p>

"I will let you 2 have a few moments alone seeing as it is your first child together" Dr Kennedy said cheerfully as she left the room.

"I love you so much Megan" was all peter could muster as he was crying tears of joy.

Dr Megan Hunt was not one for crying or doing public displays of affection but today that all changed as she let the tears of joy fall down her pale cheeks with mascara making tracks and pure happiness with her womb being occupied by a precious, healthy life growing inside her.

"I love you too Peter" Peter bent down to kiss Megan with so much passion that they had to pull away to catch their breaths.

Dr Kennedy came back into the room and smiled at the sight that she saw .she wiped Megan's stomach and placed her top back down and told her she could get up.

"Thank you very much Dr Kennedy" Peter said as he held out his hand to shake with Dr Kennedy

"You are so very welcome and it's nice to see a guy show his tender side like you have today" Dr Kennedy smiled as she took Peters hand and shook it.

"Like Peter said thank you very much" Megan genuinely meant every word.

"Oh these are for you and Megan you need to have your 16 weeks check so book before you leave even though everything is fine"

Dr Kennedy handed Megan and peter their own sonogram pictures which they both took and studied. Megan placed her hand over the picture slowly and traced the outline of her unborn child. Peter just stood and looked at his small perfect and fragile unborn child.

Megan and Peter left the room holding hands and each holding their pictures with pride. Megan made another appointment for 16 weeks as she the doctor suggested and they both headed back to work and nothing was going to destroy their happiness.

It was at that moment in the doctors that peter realised that he wanted to marry this woman and even if it is possible he had fallen even more in love with her.

The drive back to work was silent as they both were shocked but happy and they knew the silence wasn't the silence they get when they argue.

Megan walked confidently into the lift and let peter follow closely behind and they headed to their department. The doors opened and they were pleased that everything was quiet. Megan walked down the hall to her office leaving a stunned peter as he watched Megan strut down to Kate's office.

Megan Knocked on the door and waited for Kate to reply

"Come in "Kate called out

"Megan is everything alright?" Kate asked as she watched Megan walk into her office.

"Yes everything is fine "Megan said with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh that's excellent" Kate beamed.

"What can I do for you "Megan said as she took a seat at her desk and pulled out a few files that had been left on her desk whilst she was gone?

"Well I can here mainly to see if everything is alright as you didn't come in as pleased as we thought you would to be honest" Kate tried to say as nice as possible.

"Well I am sorry I didn't act like you thought I would then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought" Megan snapped

"Gee I was only trying be a friend as you may need one in your condition and clearly you haven't made yourself any whilst you have joined the team" Kate said as she stormed out the office.

Megan sighed with frustration as she didn't mean to it out on Kate who actually was trying to help and did care about her.

Peter knocked on Megan's door and walked in to find Megan with her head in her hands reading some paper work on the last case.

"What just happened in here because I've just seen a fuming Kate storm to her office?"

"Oh the usual, Kate was only trying to help and I push her away like I do with everyone and everything" Megan said as she looked up at peter with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Peter walked over to Megan and bent down so he was level with Megan so could he wipe away the tears and kissed her tenderly on the lips which tasted salty after the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Kate will come round so giver her time, ok?" Peter said as she looked in to Megan's Hazel eyes. Megan nodded that she agreed with Peter who always found ways to cheer her up or picks her up when she felt down.

Megan and peter decided to call it a day as they had such an eventful day so they both walked out of Megan's office holding hands and said goodnight to their work colleagues and headed for the elevator but they passed Kate on their way to the elevator. Megan smiled weakly at Kate who actually returned a polite nod and walked away. Megan and Peter left work knowing they had to tell their parents that everything was alright with Megan and baby Dunlop-Hunt as they know they won't get away without telling them as it was their new grandson or granddaughter.


	11. pride of place the Fridge

**Author's notes: wow I am very sorry to all my faithful readers that I haven't updated this story in a very long time. I haven't abandoned this story so don't worry and I will try to update much more. In the chapter peter has already moved in with Megan and lacey. I didn't want to write about it as it wouldn't have been that exciting. All mistakes are my own and I wanted to say a huge thank you to all of you for adding this story to your favourite and me as your favourite author which really made my day and I loved the fact that people are still adding it to their favourites even though I haven't updated in a long time so thank you and I hope you will still enjoy this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Megan and peter walked into Megan's obsessively clean apartment still holding hands as they walked into the lounge and sat down and sigh of relief slipped out of them both as they need to sit down and relax. A few moments later Lacey's bedroom door opened as Lacey left her room to get a drink but stopped as she saw that Megan and peter were home early from work.<p>

"Hi Mum, Hi peter, is everything alright?" Lacey asked as she walked to their posh silver fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and took a much needed sip. Megan smiled at daughter as she said "Hi sweetie, yeah everything is fine we had a doctor's appointment that's all" Megan said as she placed a hand over her small bump and rubbed her belly. Peter smiled at lacey as he watched the young girl who he has grown to care for and even love as his own daughter.

"Everything alright lace" peter said

"Yeah everything is fine just over loaded with homework so just the usual really " lacey Laughed which made peter smile as her laugh was just like Megan's and he loved hearing Megan laugh and he was pleased that he got to hear that precious laugh and it was only him that made her laugh like that.

"Oh I remember those days "Peter laughed which made Megan smile as she watched her boyfriend and daughter laugh and get along nicely.

Megan surprised Lacey and peters as she suddenly shot up of the sofa and walked over to the fridge with her hand bag.

"Mum. What are you doing?" Lacey asked as she watched her mother walk past her. Peter furrowed his brow as he watched Megan and wondered what she was up to.

Megan rummaged through her new Prada bag and until she found what she was looking for and walked over to the fridge and lifted a fridge magnet and placed her sonogram on the fridge and walked away and admired her handy work .

"Why, have you put it there" peter asked as he got up to see that Megan had placed her Sonogram on the fridge.

"Well it's pride of place and I want it on show so everyone can see it and I did that with lacey's too and anyway it will just get used a coaster or something and I don't want that" Megan said as she placed her arm around lacey who was smiling.

Lacey walked over to the fridge and took a closer look at her new brother or sister and traced the outline of the baby just as Megan had done not so long ago. This moved peter as he didn't know lacey was going to react this way as he had been an only child for 12 years and he was worried she would feel left out but he needn't have worried at all.

Later on that evening as they had gotten comfortable when the home phone began to ring so Peter got up and grabbed it and saw that on the screen was his mother's home number.

"Hi Mom" Peter said cheerfully as he took the phone into the kitchen so Megan and lacey could watch their TV show in peace.

"How are sweetheart" Jennifer Dunlop said to her son.

"I'm fine mom, I hope you are aright and I am sorry it has been a while since I last spoke to you but I have been busy" Peter said hating lying to his mother because the truth was he had been too busy and preoccupied.

"Oh don't worry about sweetheart and I understand that Megan is important to you and the fact that he is carrying your son or daughter and my future grandchild too" Jennifer said cheerfully

"Thank you mom" Peter smile and glanced round the corner at Megan as it was true what his mother said that Megan is important and is his entire world.

"Is everything alright with Megan and the baby?" Jennifer asked with delight hoping there would be good news.

"Yes Mom, Megan is fine and the baby is healthy and perfect, we went to our first scan today and we got our own pictures and we are wondering if you and dad would like to come round so you both could meet Megan and Lacey and I think her mother will becoming too if you don't mind" Peter asked nervously

"That's wonderful news and we would love to come round and meet this wonderful Megan and the adorable lacey too and I am dying to see your sonogram picture too so that sounds wonderful" Jennifer Wiped a tear that had slid down her cheek with happiness.

"I also wanted to say that I am so very proud of you Peter, well I and your whole family are so very proud of you and we love you very much and we hope you know this" Jennifer said holding back the tears knowing once she started crying that she couldn't stop.

"Thank you mom, I need to hear that and I love you all very much and can't wait to see you and dad" Peter said cheerfully

"Well let me know what days best for all of you and tell me a date and time and we will be there oh, I would need the address too. Alright sweetheart speak to you soon love you" jen said as she said goodbye to peter.

"bye mom" Peter said as he hung up the phone and walked back in the lounge and sat back down next to Megan and snuggled up to her and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Was that you mom, is she alright and will she come here and meet my mother god help her" Megan said which made peter laugh and Lacey rolled her eyes.

They stayed cuddled up on the sofa whilst outside in Philly a small rain storm began to start and lash at the windows but they didn't care now that they were snuggled up on the sofa.


	12. Baby shower plans & jennifer and Bill

**Author's notes: well it has been a while since I last updated this story and I am sorry about that but I want to thank each and every one of you for adding this story to your favourites. I just love getting the messages in my inbox letting me know that I have you wonderful people who have added this story to your favourites and favourite author. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter and i hope it was worth that wait . All mistakes are my own and I am not in the medical profession so I may make errors on the medical parts of the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the ME office Kate had called an early meeting so Curtis and Ethan sauntered in to Kate's office clearly not in any hurry.<p>

"A meeting at this time of the morning and someone better be dying or dead to disturb my sleep " Curtis mumbled as he entered Kate's office.

"I know, what can be so important to drag me out of bed at this hour" Ethan said as he nibbled on a doughnut.

Curtis and Ethan sat down on the sofa in Kate's large and roomy office as they waited for others to arrive. Bud and Sam appeared in the doorway outside Kate's office.

"What the hell is so important that we are all here at this god forsaken hour" Bud said to Sam as he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah what is this all about" Sam said as she took a large sip of her double espresso she entered the office to see Ethan and Curtis already there.

"Alright everyone I have called you all here today at this hour because I have been thinking that I might throw Megan a baby shower and I wanted to ask you all to chip in on a few gifts and plus this is the only time we can talk about it without Megan hovering around" Kate said as she looked round the room at the others who clearly were not that interested.

"Look I know this means nothing to you all but I think it would be nice and I know Peter will be more than happy with this idea" Kate said firmly

"Alright here's $40 from me and Sam" Bud said as he dug deep into his pocket and pulled out $40.

"Great, thank you bud and Sam" Kate said as she took the money and put in a pot on her desk.

"Alright ok here how about $40 from me" Curtis said as he gave Kate the money.

"I would like to help you plan it too Kate" Sam said cheerfully but received looks from Bud and the others as they were shocked to see hard Sam liked babies and had a soft side to her.

"Here is my contribution to baby Dunlop-hunt baby shower" Ethan said as he placed $35 in to the pot.

"Is that all so can we go now?" Curtis said as he yawned

"Yeah you can go, thanks guy's" Kate said as she watched Bud, Curtis and Ethan leave the room.

"Shall we sort some things out like where we are going to have it and what time and date too" Sam asked she sat down taking another sip of her coffee.

Mean while back at Megan and Peters apartment they both began to wake up and get ready for work. Lacey had already left for school leaving Megan and Peter to rush round getting ready.

"Morning Megs" Peter said as he kissed he cheek as she was looking in the full length mirror at the outfit she had decided to wear.

"You look beautiful" Peter said as he could see Megan was feeling fat.

"Thank you but I look so fat in this" Megan said as she turned to look at the back of the dress and then turned back to the front and placed a hand on her swelling belly.

The phone rang making them all jump so Megan grabbed the phone and instantly regretted that as soon as she heard her mother's voice she began to tense up.

"Hi Megan sweetheart" Joan said cheerfully

"Hi Mom "Megan said rather sharply

"Don't sound too excited to hear from your mother Megan "Joan said sarcastically

"Sorry mum , look we are having a dinner party tonight and I am meeting Peters mother and father tonight and I want you to meet Peters parents as you are all going to share a grandchild" Megan placed her hand on her bump and rubbed it absent minded as he waited for her mother's reply.

"Of course I would love to come darling, what time shall I come?"

"Well Peter's parents are coming at about 7"

"Perfect, I will see you there Megan Darling, bye"

"Bye mom" Megan was pleased to have ended that call but all the energy she had now she needed for tonight ready for her mother's remarks and comments.

"Everything alright sweetheart" Peter said as he wrapped his arms round Megan from behind and placed a hand on Megan's precious stomach.

Today at in Philly was particularly a quiet day as no bodies were found or brought into the office so Megan and peter were in Megan's office sorting out pervious paper work. Megan slid off her killer heels and slid her foot up Peters leg. Peter felt Megan's foot slowly slide up his leg and then back down which made Peter shift in his chair as he was getting rather turned on by Megan's persistent movements. Peter looked at Megan as she slid her foot up his leg again; Megan flashed her innocent smile which turned peter on even more.

"Errrmm Megan can you stop that?, as much I love it "Peter said as he flashed a smile at Megan who laughed.

"What's wrong peter does this bother you" Megan said as she slid her foot up his leg again but this time rest her foot near his groin.

"Yeah, can you stop that and I don't want any of that happening tonight Megan, any other time is fine but when our parents are there" Megan smiled and placed her foot back in the shoe and carried on the much needed paper work.

When half 5 came rolling round Megan and peter left the office unaware that Sam and Kate were planning a baby shower.

Megan walked slipped of her heels and dumped her bag on the floor and walked into Lacey's bedroom to find her changed into a nice smart outfit for tonight.

"Hi mom" Lacey said as she hugged her mother.

"Hi baby , how was school?" Megan asked as she hugged Lacey back.

"Yeah school was ok, I got an A* on my art home work, did you need any help preparing for tonight?" Lacey asked as she let go of her mother.

"Well done Lace on your art home work, thank you that would be great can you help peter make the salad" Megan smiled

"Thanks mom" Lacey walked out her room and headed to the kitchen to help Peter.

Megan walked out Lacey's room and headed to hers and Peters room and changed in to a simple red dress which hugged her in at all the right places and showed of her curves.

Peter was busy cooking the dinner and Lacey was making the salad and helping peter when needed it. Once the meal was sorted Peter changed into a smart outfit when the door bell rang .

"I'll get it" Lacey called out as she rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a short blonde woman and a tall sandy hair man who lacey guessed were his parents.

"Hi sweetheart you must the lovely Lacey" Jennifer Dunlop said as she smiled at Lacey who returned the smile.

"Hi come in "Lacey said cheerfully as held the door open.

"Thank you young lady" Bill Dunlop said as he walked into the apartment.

"Hi dad" Peter said as he hugged his father

"Hi son" Bill hugged his son and patted his back

"Mom, thank you both for coming" Peter said as he hugged his mother.

"Thank you for having us, where is the lovely Megan?" Jennifer said as she looked round the apartment.

**Sorry I had to leave it there otherwise it would have been nearly 1,500 words in this chapter alone and I could have gone on forever haha. Well I hope y'all like it and please review as your reviews make my day and want me to carry on . Thank you for stopping by and reading my story so far.**


	13. The Dunlops meet  Joan Hunt

**Author's notes: I haven't updated in a very long time so here is my recent update and I am sorry for the lack of updates. All mistakes are my own. Well I hope you will enjoy .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Megan heard Jennifer and Bill enter their house and greet Lacey and then Peter. Megan felt rather nervous and she felt butterflies in her stomach and Megan was not one for any form of emotion but now she was pregnant she had become more sensitive to things and people around her. Megan looked at herself in her full length Mirror and then took a deep breath and then walked out of the room with a smile to hide the nervousness.<p>

"Wow you must be the gorgeous Megan "Jennifer said as she grabbed Megan and hugged her which shocked Megan as she was never one for hugs.

"Hello Jennifer, Nice to finally meet you "Megan said politely to her one day mother in-law as she pulled out of the hug.

"My look at you , you have a nice little bump already" Jennifer said as looked at Megan's small bump.

"Hi William Dunlop but just call me Bill "Bill said as he took hold of Megan's hand and kissed it.

"Your right son, she sure is pretty well done son" Bill said in his thick southern drawl.

"Please sit down, would you like drink?" Megan asked politely

"I would love a white wine please sweetheart" Jennifer said with a friendly smile.

"I sure would love a beer" Bill said brightly. Megan walked in to the kitchen to get those drinks which left Peter, Bill, Jennifer and Lacey.

"she sure is lovely Peter" Jennifer said as she smiled at her son.

" I agree, you have done well son and this lovely young lady is wonderful too" Bill said as he looked at lacey who blushed which made peter chuckle as Lacey was rather Like Megan sometimes.

A few moments later Megan came back with the drinks and handed them to Bill and Jennifer who thanked Megan and took sips of their drinks and sat quietly watching Megan and peter who were talking and laughing at something which made Jennifer smile and chuckle.

"They are always like that" lacey said to Jennifer who smiled at lacey who took a sip of her water and smiled back.

A few moments later the bell rang which could only mean that Joan hunt was here which made Megan extra nervous.

"I'll get it" lacey jumped up of the sofa and opened the door t see her grandmother dressed up to the nines just for a simple dinner with close family.

"Hi grandma" lacey said as she hugged Joan who returned the hug and walked into the apartment as Lacey shut the door and took her grandmother to the lounge to meet the Dunlop's.

"Hi everyone" Joan said confidently

"Wow you ...re..The... Judge Joan Hunt and should be major too, what are you doing here" Jennifer just managed to squeeze out.

"I take it you have heard of me and that's very sweet thank you "Joan laughed and extended her hand to shake Jennifer's hand and then shook Bills hand.

"I'm sorry about my wife it's just she a huge fan of your work and you really" Bill said

"This my mother" Megan said

"Really?, well your very lucky" Jennifer said

"Jenny?" Bill gave Jennifer a warning look as if to say "Stop now".

"Sorry I never know when to stop" jen said rather embarrassed

"Mum would you like a drink?" Megan asked as she got to her feet.

"Thank you darling I would love a red wine" Megan got up and walked into the kitchen to be follow by Peter.

"What's wrong Megan?" Peter could see something was bothering Megan.

"see why I try to stay away from her , she just loves being the centre of attention when tonight is meant to be about us and becoming a family" Megan said as she poured her mother red wine wanting that drink for herself but knew she couldn't have it.

"I know , we will get through this alright just hold my hand under the table and squeeze it and I will squeeze back and then you know you're not alone"

"I love you Peter" Megan tip toed and kissed peter on the lips but stopped as lacey walked into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt anything?" lacey said suspiciously

"Oh no it's alright" Megan smirked at Peter as she walked by holding her mother's red wine .

"here you go Mother" Megan said as she handed her mother her drink.

"Thank you Megan darling"

"I loved that Case you did not so long ago when that lady killed her baby and you found her guilty and how did you cope with all the bad press against you ?" Jennifer asked as she took a sip of her drink waiting for Joan's reply. Megan walked out of the room at this point as she was fed up discussing her mother's job and how the press ripped her mother a part and she felt the after math as they came to her as soon as they found out Megan is Joan's daughter. Peter noticed Megan had left the room and decided to give her some space.

"Are you alright mom?" Lacey said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Lace, can you tell everyone that dinner is actually ready" Megan said as she grabbed plates. Lacey walked into the lounge area and told them all dinner was ready and they all made their way to the table and took their seats. Bill sat next to Jennifer and Lacey sat next to Jennifer and Joan sat next to Lacey so Megan and Peter were able to sit together.

Ten minutes later dinner was served they all began to tuck in and there was silence at the table as everyone tucked into the delicious food which Megan and had actually got from the store and heated in the oven and microwave as she was never really a good cook but no one seemed to complain as there was scraping of plates and every plate was left empty which was always a good sign.

"That was lovely Megan thank you "Jennifer said politely as she placed her knife and fork down on the empty plate.

"Oh you're welcome and I am glad that you enjoyed it which was the main thing" Megan said with a huge smile. Peter reached for Megan's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze in which Megan squeezed back a few moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it . You all know what to do and I would love to get more reviews from you all and I like to know if you are all still enjoying the story. The Dunlop-hunt baby will arrive soon I promise.<strong>


	14. All is well

**Author's notes: thank you very much for your amazing reviews and I am very sorry that it has taken me a very long time to update. This chapter may be not very good as I am getting back into it so it may not be one of my best just a warning. all mistakes are m own.**

* * *

><p>"So I hear that you have been to your first scan "Jennifer said as she took a sip of her wine<p>

"Yeah we went the other day, oh actually hang on "Megan walked over to the fridge and grabbed the picture for them all to see.

"Here" Megan handed Jennifer the picture and sat back down next to peter who kissed her cheek as she could see she was trying her best and out of her comfort zone.

"Oh Bill look that's our grandchild" Jennifer said as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"Where its head and arms then" Bill said as he turned the picture round different ways which made everyone chuckle

"Oh Bill "Jennifer said as she took the picture from him

"What?" Bill said in his thick southern drawl

"Look there is the head and there is a little arm" Jen pointed and Bill nodded.

Jen handed the picture to Lacey who passed it Joan who smiled and handed the picture back.

"Have you got any names yet?" Joan asked Megan

"Well we are not calling it Joan if it's a girl that's for sure sorry mum" Megan giggled

"Well we haven't really discussed it to be honest have we Megan" Peter said as he locked eyes with Megan.

"No we haven't actually, maybe we should soon" Megan said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Lacey, do you know what you want to be when you leave school?" Jennifer asked her

"Well I am not becoming a Doctor anytime soon, I love art and fashion so I am hoping a fashion designer" lacey smiled

"Oh well I will come to you for my clothes then" Jen said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah of course you can, you can be my first customer" Lacey said pleased that someone was paying attention to her future plans.

"I think you will have quite a few customers as I have a few nieces who I know will love your clothes as they are a similar age to you"

"Really, wow that's great" Lacey said enthusiastically.

"Would anyone like desert?" Megan said as she went to get up but was stopped by peter who said he would get it but Megan came anyway.

"Wow it's going really well in there" Peter said as he sliced the cheese cake and plated it all.

"I love Peter Dunlop" Megan kissed Peter but were interrupted back someone as they clear their throat.

"Sorry did I interrupt anything" Joan asked as she grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it and poured herself a large glass of red wine.

"Everything alright Joan" Peter asked as she looked rather distant.

"Yes, I am alright just needed another drink and the bottle on the table is empty" Joan said as she smiled and walked back into the other room.

"Wow that was weird" Megan said as her mother left.

At 10 pm everyone decided to call it a night as they were all tired.

"We better get going Son but thank you for your lovely dinner "Bill Dunlop said to Peter as he threw his arms round him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks for coming dad but I have to say it was all Megan who cooked to night with a little help from Lacey" Peter smiled at Lacey who gave a pearly smile back as she was pleased with how tonight went and she really liked Peters parents.

"Bye sweetheart and thank you're a wonderful dinner and night and It was great to meet the wonderful Judge Joan hunt" Jennifer said as she hugged Peter goodbye and then hugged Joan but Megan could see that Joan wasn't comfortable with Hugging as she hugged Jennifer back at arm's length.

"Bye Megan sweetheart and it was great to finally meet you and we will be seeing more of each other that's for sure" Jennifer said as she hugged Megan who hugged Jennifer back with a smile on her face.

"I am sure we will see more of each other too and thank you for coming and it was great to finally meet you both" Megan beamed.

Peter couldn't take his eyes off Megan as he was very proud of Megan tonight and she had a huge smile on her face that only Peter usually saw.

Jennifer and Bill said goodbye to Lacey and they headed to the door where Peter saw them off but before they went Jennifer quickly wanted to speak to peter.

"Thank you for a lovely night and Megan certainly something and I can say that I fell in love with her tonight and that Lacey well what a complete credit to Megan and you and Megan must be so proud" Jennifer said as she hugged her son one last time before finally leaving. Peter was so shocked by what his mother had just said that he never thought of anything to say back.

Joan left a couple of minutes later which left Megan and Lacey to clear up. Megan picked up the sonogram and placed back in pride of place on the refrigerator and continued to tidy up.

"Mum, I'm done in the lounge, I'm off to bed" Lacey called as she headed to her bedroom but was stopped as Megan and Peter caught up with her.

"I am so proud of you Lacey" Megan said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you for tonight Lacey and you totally won my mother over" Peter said as he laughed and then brought Lacey into a crushing hug.

"Thank you Peter and I totally loved your parents and they are so adopting me as their granddaughter" Lacey said as she let go of Peter and headed to bed.

Peter stood looking at Megan before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for "Megan asked as she looked up at Peter as she was a lot shorter than him with her killer heels for off.

"For just being you and you are just amazing and I just am so lucky to have you and Have I told you lately Megan Hunt that I love you?" Peter asked as he led Megan to their bedroom where they held each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very long wait on this chapter but I am hoping to update again soon and I will jump a head a bit to where Megan has only a few weeks before the baby Dunlop-Hunt arrives. Thank you all for your constant reviews and for adding this to your favourites and everything thank you very much . <strong>


	15. It was suppose to be a beautiful day

**Wow I haven't updated this story in a very long time and boy I have forgotten how to write lol. I am sorry about my absence on here but,I am hoping to update a lot more. I am sorry if this is rubbish but after not writing for nearly maybe 2 months since I last updated this. I know in the last chapter I said I will up a head a bit but I will do that in the next few chapters as I have had a good Idea. Sorry I'm not very good at the crime scenes or anything so I am sorry if this sucks. All mistakes are my own. well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later <strong>

It was supposed to be a beautiful day but all that was about to change but no one saw it coming until it was too late.

Megan and peter woke up wrapped in each other's arms liked they always did every morning as the sun shone brightly through the curtains where they tried to adjust to the bright light.

"Morning beautiful "Peter said brightly

Megan smiled as she was not used to compliments because after marrying Todd he hardly complimented her and now she had Peter who complimented her even when she felt fat and ugly.

Megan snuggled closer to Peter and rested her head on his chest where he held her tight and kissed her the top of her head. Megan could hear his heart beating fast knowing that after being together not very long she could still make his heart skip a beat.

Megan and Peter stayed snuggled under the covers until Peters cell began to ring that all too familiar tune which could only mean one thing, that Megan's cell was also going to ring to a few moments after Peters.

Peter sighed in annoyance before he had to let go of Megan and answer his cell. Megan took this opportunity to climb out of bed as fast as she could and take a shower.

Once Megan was out of the shower Peter jumped in quickly. Once peter was out of shower he found Megan picking through her clothes to see what she could wear. After 10 minutes on deciding she chose a nice plain black dress which was not tight around her bump but made her still look "hot" as Peter put it.

"What did Bud say?" Megan asked as she applied her foundation.

"We have a body down town; any way didn't you answer your phone?" Peter asked as she buttoned up his white shirt

"Why bother I have you to tell me everything" Megan smiled at peter as she looked at him in the mirror.

"Very true Megan" Peter smirked as he continued to dress grabbing his gun and badge of his night stand and placed the gun in the pouch and the badge in his pocket. Megan continued to apply the rest of her makeup when she reached out for Peter and forced his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Feel that?" Megan held her hand over Peters which rested lightly on her bump

"Wow, it kicked" Peter squealed with delight making Megan chuckle seeing how excited and rather girly Peter sounded just then.

"Actually Megan, I want to know the sex of our baby it just feels wrong calling the baby "It" all the time" Peter kept his hand on her stomach.

"Ok, let's find out the sex of our baby" Megan kissed Peter softly on the lips.

"Thank you, I know you didn't want to find out" as soon as Peter spoke the baby kicked

"He or She knows who her dad is that's for sure" Peter had a glint of proudness in his eyes after knowing their baby knew his voice.

Megan and Peter left for their day at work in happy moods and in good spirits after feeling their baby kicking but that was soon to change.

**At crime scene**

Megan and Peter pulled up at the crime scene and walked over to Bud and Sam who looked rather impatient as they paced backwards and forwards which didn't look good.

"Oh finally, you have found time in your busy morning to fit us in" Bud snapped

"What the hell bud" Peter frowned at Bud's rudeness

"What have we got Sam" Megan eyed Bud as she walked past him

"Well ... he was one of ours and he was undercover to find this number one drug gang in philly, his name is DCI Brad stone but his alias was Rudy Cavanaugh" Sam had tears in her eyes as she walked with Megan towards the body and Peter closely behind read to take the necessary photos for the crime scene.

Once they reached the scene Megan was shocked to see that the victim was hanging upside down by his feet with his throat slashed.

Megan took a deep breath before she went into full Dr Megan hunt mode "Ok, preliminary indications he died after having his throat slashed, he has abrasions on his wrists indicating he was tied up before being dumped here and there are traces on his shirt, ok Peter take as any pictures you can" Megan walked away and headed towards Bud.

"Bud, we will find who did this" Megan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well bloody make sure you do, I worked with this guy and we came out of the academy together, I just never thought ..." Bud couldn't finish his sentence

"errr what do I do otherwise?, autopsy 2 hours" Megan said sarcastically as she walked to the car and waited for Peter to finish.

Megan couldn't believe what she was seeing as she watched Peter and this rookie Cop trying to chat him up and by the looks of it he wasn't hating it and he even gave the rookie one of his famous Dunlop smiles which usually Megan only got or saw. Megan impatiently tapped her fingers on the roof of Peter's car as she watched her boyfriend flirt with this ridiculous and completely obvious rookie who couldn't take no for an answer flicking her hair everywhere. Peter looked up in Megan's direction to see that she didn't look too happy so he excused himself and made his way over to Megan who climbed in the car and slammed her door shut.

"What the hell was that" Megan snapped at Peter as soon as he climbed in the car and shut the door.

"Geez, Megan I don't need your permission to talk to other girls" Peter snapped as he started the ignition and began to pull away.

"Whatever Peter" Megan turned her head away and looked out the window. Peter could feel the tension over something completely innocent so he placed his hand on Megan's leg but she pushed it away.

Later that afternoon Peter had just been to the diseased family to find out what he could and he just climbed in the elevator hoping Megan's mood had changed.

Megan entered the elevator just when a tall blonde supermodel just about made it before the doors shut on her. Megan smiled at the blonde girl who gave a dazzling smile back who towered over Megan. It looked like they were heading for the same floor when the young girl pushed the button for the 5th floor. The elevator doors ding to indicate they were open to let Megan and the young girl out on to 5th floor.

Peter just stepped out of the elevator at the same time so he bumped into Megan and stood in her way trying not to let her pass without talking to her first.

"Megan look..." Peter never got to finish his sentence as this the tall blonde came rushing up to him and threw her arms and legs round Peter and kissed his cheek right in front of Megan who stormed off towards LAB 1.

"Great thank you Vicky" Peter let go of the tall blonde who frowned in confusion.

"What? it's great to see you too and I am doing great thank you for asking " Vicky looked completely puzzled why Peter was angry.

"Vicky think before you do things in future but it is great to see you" Peter didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh great what have I done?"

"I was trying to sort things out with my girlfriend but you sort of interrupted it and now I think she has got the wrong end of the stick"

"What's happened, come on you can tell me over a coffee. Where can we get a coffee?"

"We have coffee here, will that do" Peter looked defeated and lost as he walked with Vicky to the break room.

Peter explained the morning incident to Vicky over a nice steaming hot coffee but Vicky could see Peter really wasn't listening to what she was saying because he kept looking through the glass walls every time he heard ladies heels clicking on the floor only to be crushed that it wasn't Megan.

Vicky sat uncomfortable as she watched Peter glance out through the glass walls of the break room. Peter watched as Megan walked to her office to see that Peter was sitting with the pretty blonde having coffee.

"Is that Megan ?, I have heard so much from mum and dad about her and yet I still have to wait to meet her Peter, you have done well brother she's very pretty but whatever happened earlier sort it out and please for goodness sake or you will lose her for good"

Peter watched as Megan grabbed her coat and bag and walked out without telling anyone where she was going. Peter kept his eyes on Megan as she confidently walked out the office.

"She'll be back and when she does we will explain everything alright" Vicky smiled at Peter who looked heartbroken.

Megan walked out of the ME office and decided to walk to the water's edge to clear her mind which was doing overtime after what she had seen today. After a couple of hours Megan decided to see the one person she would try to avoid but knew she would give the right advice out. Megan called a cab and headed to the address she gave the driver.

Megan arrived at the cul-de-sac which looked like wisteria lane from desperate housewives with all white picket fences and perfectly green lawns. Megan paid the driver and took a few steps towards the house but stopped and took a deep breath before she rang the bell.

"Megan Darling, what's wrong?" Joan hunt asked as she saw her only daughter with that false smile that she knew all too well.

"Why do you always assume that there is something wrong?"

"You never come to my house willingly unless something had happened, but come in darling" Megan eyed her mother as she stepped into the house that had not changed but was more modernised but most things were the same.

They walked into the living room and sat down, Joan sat down next to Megan and watched as Megan looked round the room and glanced at the old photos of herself in her school uniform and one of Megan and Todd at their wedding and there was one that stuck out the most. The picture was of when Megan was around 7 years old and Joan had her arms around Megan and they both where laughing and looking like the perfect mother and daughter.

"Ok, you didn't come here to look at the memories so tell me what's wrong?" Joan placed her arm around Megan but was shocked when Megan burst into tears and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

"Shhh Megan it's alright sweetheart" Joan felt her maternal instincts kick in and she felt like Megan needed her at last.

Megan's sobs began to subside it was then that Megan explained the issues and Joan listened to her daughter as she poured her heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that has to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written and I hope you all liked that .<strong>


	16. Missing Megan only to be found safe

**Thank you very much for the reviews which mean a lot so thank you once again . I hope you liked the chapter and I hope it wasn't boring and corny lol. All mistakes are my own. Well enjoy!.**

* * *

><p>"He was or is still with this blonde that has just stepped out from a vogue magazine "Megan wiped her eyes but went to pull away from her mother who held on to her not wanting to let go.<p>

"There is going to be a good explanation for this and you know Peter is a decent guy who loves you so, don't through it all away over this easy explanation alright" Megan nodded.

Joan and Megan stayed like this for a while, Joan played with Megan's hair just like you would when you child was upset and trying to comfort them.

"I better get going, but thank you mom even though we don't always get on"

"well I loved this I finally got to comfort you because I lost you for the last 30 years and it was nice having you needing me for once" Joan kissed the top of Megan's head .

After Megan left her mother's she knew it was time to head back sooner or later so she called a cab and waited for it to arrive.

Meanwhile back in the office Peter was still sitting with his sister when Kate came in the break room surprise to see peter sitting this blonde vogue like model.

"Hi am I interrupting anything?" Kate asked as she smiled at the blonde who instantly smiled back.

"No, you are fine. This is my one of my sisters Vicky" Peter introduce his sister and Kate introduced herself.

"Great to meet you, I'm Kate Peters boss, Peter have you seen Megan today?" Kate asked hoping he would have the right answer.

"Yeah I was with her not long ago, why?" Peter was getting worried because it was over 2 hours since he saw Megan.

"Well we are having trouble getting hold of her and no one has since she left 2 hours ago and I was getting worried to be honest with her being well you know pregnant" Kate sounded very worried about her friend.

"You're kidding?" Peter pulled out his phone and dialled Megan's cell but he was put through to her voice mail after 2 rings.

"Nope I am not kidding, I will give her another hour to turn up but if she hasn't turned up then I will call Bud and Sam" Kate walked out the room and headed back to her office.

Peter tried ringing Megan's cell but never got through so he left her a voice mail hoping she would call back as soon as she could.

Mean while Megan climbed out the Cab when she heard her cell ringing and she dug deep into her Gucci bag but when she finally found her phone at the bottom of her bag she saw that she had several missed calls from Kate and Peter. Megan paid the cab driver before she entered the building and headed to the elevator and pushed the button for level 5 and waited.

The elevator dinged to indicate that Megan could get out so she walked calmly out of the elevator with her Jimmy choo's clicking on the floor. Megan walked into her office and hung her coat and bag on the stand and sat down and took a long deep breath.

Peter glanced up in time to see Megan was safe and back at work and it was this moment that she grabbed hold of Vicky's hand and dragged her along with him to Megan's office.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Vicky whined

"I'm introducing you to my girlfriend or shall I say soon to be ex-girlfriend probably"

"You are going to make up and everything will be fine" Peter knocked on Megan's door but never got a reply so he opened the door and pulled Vicky in with him and closed the door behind him.

"Peter what are you doing, you can't just barge in my office" Megan barked.

"Quiet Megan you are just going to listen to me alright" Peter sounded very bossy for once.

"You can't talk ..."

"Just listen please" Peter pleaded and Megan nodded to say she would listen.

"Ok this morning , I found out that My sisters use to baby sit the young office who I was talking to today and I know you thought it was something more but it wasn't and to clear this confusion about this girl who is one of my sisters" Peter pointed to Vicky who smiled weakly

"I can understand why you felt like you did today but I would never leave you Megan because you are the girl of my dreams and I love you, you got that?"

"ok, but when I saw you with the rookie and then you came over to me and got in the car and you snapped at me when I wanted to know who that girl was because it looked more than like you knew her "

"Well I was angry because you clearly don't trust me when I am round other women and I will ignore anyone if it makes you happy because you are all it matters"

"Ok I'm going to go and I will see you soon baby brother alright and it was great to finally to meet the woman who is making my brother happy, bye y'all" Vicky waved goodbye and left Megan and Peter to sort things out.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you but I just put two and two together because let's face it I am not usually your type" Megan looked down at the floor not wanting to look Peter in the eye.

"Megan you are everything I want and you are perfect and you are very much my type alright" Peter moved close to Megan who got up of her seat and walked close to Peter. Peter moved close until they were inches apart. Peter placed his arms around Megan and pulled into him where she burst into tears and clung on to him and breathed in his scent. Peter was pleased to have Megan back in his arms. Peter rubbed Megan's back to soothe her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Megan, I would never leave you ever understand"

"I love you Peter and I am sorry for how I acted today damn these bloody hormones" Megan laughed.

Peter pulled away slightly so he could lift Megan's delicate chin so he could look in her hazel eyes which wasruby red filled with tears. Peter wiped the tears away before he placed a passionate and meaningful kiss on Megan's lips. Megan deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms round Peter's neck where they stayed in each other's arms not caring who saw them.


	17. Baby shower for him or her

**Thank you very much for reviewing my story and a huge thank you for adding this story to your favourites and for following this story. I am so glad that you still like this story and I hope you will like this chapter. All mistakes are my own and I don't own anything to do with body of proof .well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Megan was now a month or so away from giving birth to little baby Dunlop-Hunt and today was a big day for Peter and Megan because today was the day that they were going to find out the sex of their baby. Megan was rather nervous but she would not let anyone see that behind her well-practiced and forced smile. Peter on the other hand was not a shamed to let people know he was excited on finding out the sex of his and Megan's baby. Kate gave Megan and Peter permission to have today off as she knew they were going to find out the sex of their unborn baby but ,peter knew whilst he and Megan were going to the hospital Lacey, Kate, Joan and Jennifer Dunlop were going to secretly decorate Megan's lounge for Megan and Peter's surprise baby shower.<p>

"Megan, come on hurry up we are going to be late" Peter checked his watch for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes

"I'm coming, I'm coming Jeez" Megan muttered as she grabbed one of her killer heels and placed it on her foot and hurried out of the room.

"Come on Megs we are late" Peter placed a hand on the small of Megan's back trying to hurry her up.

10 minutes later Megan and Peter arrived for their scan and they had 5 minutes to spare so they checked in and took a seat and waited for Megan's name to be called out. Peter took told of Megan's hand and held it tight. Megan turned to look at Peter and smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

**Megan and peter's apartment**

Kate watched as Peter pulled out his parking space and drove off in the direction of the hospital. Once she sure they had gone she got out the car and walked to the building where Megan's apartment was and waited because she didn't have a key but Lacey did and she was waiting for her to arrive. Kate saw a car turn up and saw a blonde woman climb out the driver's seat and was heading Kate's way.

"Hi I'm Jennifer Peter's mother and you must be Kate "Jennifer said cheerfully

"Hi yeah I'm Kate, nice to meet you "Kate smiled politely at Jennifer as they waited for Joan and lacey.

5 minutes later Joan and Lacey arrived carrying 2 big boxes of blue and pink things and large balloons with babies that had pink and blue pacifiers.

"You're late" Kate said as she looked at her Cartier watch.

"I know sorry but grandma was so slow" Lacey said handing Kate a hand full of balloons.

"Hi Jennifer Nice to see you again" Joan hunt said

"Good to see you too Joan, oh can I help carry anything Lacey sweetheart" Jennifer asked as she saw Lacey struggling to carry it all.

"Oh thank you that would be great" Lacey handed Jennifer what looked to be a cake of some kind.

Lacey opened the doors and they all headed to the 3rd floor and walked into Megan's spacious apartment and began to decorate the place until you could not recognise the place covered in everything pink and blue you could imagine.

"Wow the place looks great, thank you all so much for your help and I know mum will love it even though she might not show it" Lacey laughed.

"Let's have a drink" Joan said as she got up of the sofa and made her way to the open planned kitchen.

Mean while back at the hospital Megan and Peter were waiting patiently for their appointment when a small dark hair lady in dark blue scrubs called out Megan's name.

"Megan Hunt please"

Megan and Peter jumped up realising that Megan's name was being called. Peter grabbed Megan's hand as they walked down the corridor following the nurse. They walked into the room which consisted of the scanner and a sink and a bed with other equipment that Peter did not know but of course Megan knew what they were exactly.

"Ok Megan, if you could lay down on the bed for me please and if you could lift your top slightly please, you're the father correct?" Megan lay on the bed and lifted her top as the nurse had asked.

"Yeah I'm the father"

"Ok, I'm going to put a blob of gel on your stomach and I warn you it will be cold ok" Megan felt the cold gel on her stomach which made goose bumps appear.

"Alright, I'm going to move this over your stomach and then you will meet you girl or boy" Peter moved closer to Megan and grabbed her hand and kissed it as they watched the screen carefully.

A few moments later there it was their little baby on the screen and now they know what sex of the baby.

"Ok are both ready" Megan and Peter locked eyes and then nodded and then looked back at the screen.

"Ok looks like you are going to have a little girl congratulations to you both"

Megan and Peter continued to stare at the screen at their little girl wondering who she will look like. Will she have Megan's auburn hair and hazel eyes or will she have Peter's blonde hair and Brown eyes.

"Alright I will leave you to it , oh before I do here are the scan pictures for you and I printed an extra 2 for you , well I wish you all the best"

"Thank you very much" Peter said as he took the scans from the nurse before she disappeared. Megan wiped her stomach and pulled down her top.

"So we are going to have a little girl, you're not disappointed that it's not a boy?" Megan knew Peter would love a boy and she hoped he wasn't disappointed.

"are you joking I could not be happier and I do not care if it was a boy or a girl because all that matters is that I have you and our little girl who is healthy and is going to be beautiful like you ok?" Megan responded the only why she knew how with a compliment like that. Megan passionately kissed Peter and whispered "I love you Peter Dunlop".

"I love you too Megan, I have a little surprise for you at home come on let's go"

Peter wrapped his arm around Megan as they left the hospital. Megan and Peter arrived home a few moments later where they were met with screams of surprise from their co-workers to close friends and of course family.

Megan couldn't say anything she was in shock but Peter told everyone the news that they were all wondering.

"We are having a little girl, probably a little Megan" Peter laughed which made everyone in the room laugh.

"Mom" Lacey rushed up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"So I am going to have a little sister" Lacey beamed

"You're really Happy aren't you Lacey, I don't want you to think that this baby is going to replace you because she won't you are my first-born Lacey" Megan kissed the top of Lacey's head.

"I know mom and I wanted to say that I am so happy for you and Peter" Lacey looked up at her mother who now had a single tear slipping down her cheek.

The baby shower was going well everyone was having a good time playing games like how big is mummy tummy and a diaper game and Megan was enjoying herself with her closet people who mean a lot to her. Megan was ready more than ever to meet her little lady and the time was getting nearer and nearer.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like that chapter and I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading my story even if you just read it and didn't review.<strong>


	18. Boy! What A Wacky Jumper Party

**Hello I am back writing a gain for the moment but I just wanted to say a huge thank you to you wonderful and faithful readers who have reviewed ,favorites and followed this story and I am so sorry for my lack of updates but gosh I have been super busy and going through some personal things too so, I am sorry if this chapter seems rather off and unlike my usual chapters it's just where I have had so much time away from here I need to get back into the swing of things.**

**I do not own anything to do with Body of Proof except little Dunlop-Hunt who will be here very so and just in time for christmas or new year I haven't decided yet.**

**well I hope you will enjoy**

**love Carlykinz**

* * *

><p>a few days after the baby shower Kate announced that their christmas work party which was to wear the worst and wackiest christmas jumper where you win a prize which was on the 23rd of december day before christmas eve which did not go down to well with the staff but there was nothing they could do to change it.<p>

Lacey and Megan were at the mall shopping for the christmas work party which Lacey was invited to as well seeing as her father and mother were both going but obviously not together because Kate was going out with Todd and Megan and Peter are an Item too.

"How about this mom, it really would look good on you" Lacey beamed holding up a short but tight looking cocktail dress which made Megan turn her nose up at.

"ermm Lace, I am pregnant don't forget" Megan said as she looked round the boutique not really seeing what she was looking for.

"I know but you would look a very yummy mummy in this" Lacey laughed as she saw her mothers reaction and placed the dress back straight away.

" let's try somewhere else" Lacey walked casually out the store with Megan trailing behind.

"How about this shop , this looks better doesn't it" Megan said as she looked in the window

"Yeah let's go in" Megan and Lacey tried what seemed to be the 10th shop and they were both willingly going to give up as they both were fed up.

"Omg Mom this is the one"Lacey rushed over to a jumper which was round like a christmas pudding and was totally horrible but was appropriate for tonight's party. the jumper was ideal for Megan because it would fit round the bump as she was heavily pregnant.

"Well done Lace , that is the one now all we need is something for you" Megan said as she handed over her credit card to Lacey who squealed with delight and began rushing round the store whilst Megan sat down near the changing rooms knowing this was going to be a long day.

Lacey reappeared with several dresses and rushed into the changing rooms to try them on.

"nope this is coming straight off " Lacey only just put this dress on but she was not happy at all.

"Oh this is quite Nice , what do you think mom?" Megan forced a smile to hide the dislike for the dress , if you could call it a dress Lacey now had on.

" you hate it , right that's totally a no " Lacey laughed which made Made Megan laugh.

"Lacey , where are here to look for the worst christmas jumpers not dresses, now come on " Lacey sighed and got changed back into her original clothes.

"Wow look at that , that has to be the worst jumper I have ever seen" Megan laughed because she had to agree.

Lacey now had her jumper which just as horrible as Megan's as it everything to do with christmas you could think of on it and it was what you call "in your face" with just so many colours and sparkles.

once they had their jumpers they headed home to get ready for tonight just because they were wearing horrible jumpers does not mean they can't wear high heels or jeans.

Peter was on the last bit of paper work as he had already been to one of these sort of parties in the past and had a jumper which was ideal for this party so he left Megan and Lacey to do a bit of shopping while he finished paper work. a few moments later Peter called it night and headed to home to see how Megan and Lacey had done on their shopping spree.

Peter arrived home to hear the sound of laughter fill the house as he approached his and Megan' bedroom to see Lacey laying on the bed and Megan laughing with tears streaming down her face looking at her reflection in the mirror wearing the tacky jumper which was not Megan but was the idea of the tacky jumper party in the first place.

"you having fun in here girls" Peter said as he walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare laugh and there will be no pictures taken tonight understand both of you" Megan said as she pointed at Peter and then at Lacey who tried to hold her laughter in.

"Ok , but I have to say you do look rather fetching in this jumper" Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Megan from behind and kissed her cheek.

Peter winked at Lacey who smiled back.

" come let's get ready to have the laugh of our lives" Peter said as he let go of Megan and got his jumper out and laid it out on the bed where Lacey burst out laughing.

" how dare you laugh at my best jumper" Peter joked before he left the room to shower.

Lacey left the room to get ready for the party tonight. once Peter was showered he got changed into his jumper and a pair of jeans and smart shoes and applied a splash of aftershave and he was done. Megan was still getting ready fussing about her hair and make-up. once she was pleased with how she looked she grabbed a pair for skinny jeans which were special elasticated waist for pregnancy and a pair of her famous heels where were still cutting her feet to shreds but she didn't care but she still had to have a bit of Megan whether it was just a pair of shoes but it made her feel better and less stupid wearing the jumper.

Lacey appeared ready to go wearing her new jumper with a pair of leggings and ugg boots with her phone tucked in her hand ready to take some crafty snaps tonight and ready t share with the world of twitter and Facebook.

Megan , Lacey and Peter arrived at a good time where the party was in full wing. Megan looked round at all the colourful jumpers which dazzled in the room and how people had gotten hold of these horrible jumpers and she was sure that some of them actually had them for ages and actually liked them.

" wow , I never thought i would ever see the day when Megan Hunt actually joins in the festive fun" Kate said as she approached the group and smiled at their jumpers.

"I know , let me make this clear, this is the last first and last time you will see me like this and nice jumper by the way" Megan smirked at her friend.

Kate laughed she couldn't believe Megan sometimes.

"Is dad here?" Lacey asked Kate who nodded and pointed to a man wearing a jumper with a big snowman on the front holding a glass of wine chatting to a group who were laughing and smiling.

"I'm going to say Hi to dad quickly , ok mum?"

"You don;t have ask me to see your father" Megan smiled at Lacey as she watched her daughter wonder of to see Todd.

"well thanks for coming , sorry excuse me got to sort Budd out yet again " Kate rolled her eyes and left Megan and Peter to wonder round the room where they found Sam , Ethan and Curtis looking very christmas full of festive cheer.

" You also look like you don't want to be here too" Megan said as she took another glance round the room.

"actually , do you know all these people" Megan said as she could not recognise one face.

"yeah , that's Jenny whose name you never remember and so you call her claire and over with her is the receptionist who always tries to give you messages but you just ignore him" Curtis said with a smirk on is face.

"Oh right " Megan said not really interested or listening to Curtis.

the party was under full swing and everyone was having a good time and full of festive spirits Megan made a quick move to the restroom for the 5th time in the last half an hour. Once Megan and left the toilet she felt someone place their hand at the small of her back which made her turn round sharply to come face to face with Todd who looked rather merry as his pupils were dilated.

"Hi Todd, what do you want?" Todd never answered he pushed Megan back so she was backed against a wall and could not move.

"Todd, what are you doing , your drunk aren't you?"

Peter was becoming worried Megan and been gone a long time so he decided to see if he got caught up talking to anyone but that was unlikely as Megan didn't know half the people at work.

Peter walked round the room and still no sign of Megan so he decided to check the toilets.

Todd Placed is lips on top of Megan's Just as Peter saw from the other side of the room which crushed his heart and could not watch anymore so he stormed off back to their group but . hat Peter did not see was Megan trying to push Todd off her but he was stronger than her.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing , get off mum" Lacey Pushed Todd away from Megan who rushed away with tears streaming down her cheeks with Lacey trailing behind.

"I just wanted to say to you all thanks for coming and Merry Christmas " Kate said to cheerfully to the party goers.

" yeah right happy frigging Christmas" Peter muttered to himself but this dd not go un notice by the others.

* * *

><p>well I hope you all liked that and as for the jumper party well that was last-minute thought and something that Megan would never go to or be seen wearing which made me laugh the thought of it lol.<p>

well please keep those awesome reviews coming and I will tr to up date again before Christmas for you all. if I can't get on well Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all big hugs.

Carlykinz xxx

.


	19. It's the most wonderful time of the year

"Hey what's wrong Peter?" Sam asked seeing the anger on Peters face when he muttered

"Happy frigging Christmas "to himself not realising that his colleagues we are also listening and watching him.

"I'd rather not talk about it peter said as politely as he could without hurting Sam.

Lacey and Megan reappeared but Megan still had a tear-stained face as she approached her friends where she forced a bright smile which had learned to do all these years.

Peter glanced at Megan who looked at him with longing in her eyes hoping that he would forgive her but what Megan didn't realise was that Peter only saw Megan and Todd kiss and then he disappeared but once he had gone he did not see Megan trying to push him away.

Lacey walked over to Peter who smiled at Lacey knowing she was not part of his and Megan's falling out.

"Peter please can I have a word with over in private" Peter nodded and followed lacey outside on the balcony where they were alone.

"Ok, I know what you saw has just crushed your heart but what you didn't see was mom trying to push dad off her and he was just not giving up and so I had to help. Dad is rather drunk tonight and I know he still loves mum still but she has moved on and she is happy with you because I have never seen my mom so happy before not even when she was with dad"

Peter was silent after taking in what Lacey was saying. Lacey watched Peter intently hoping that what she just said had brought Megan and Peter back together and hoping her little sister would grow up with both parents. Lacey knew what it was like growing up with each parent and she now knew what it was like with both parents under one roof.

"So... what I saw was Todd actually kissing Megan and not the other way round" Peter rubbed his forehead trying to understand because from where he saw it happen it looked like Megan was actually kissing Todd.

"Yeah" Lacey nodded

"Ok, thank you so much Lacey I needed to hear that "Lacey threw her arms round Peter and gave him a loving hug. Peter knew what he needed to do next and that was wrap his arms around his tear-stained girlfriend and hold her tight and whisper in her ear that he knows it was Todd kissing her.

Lacey let go of Peter but Peter placed a small kiss on the top of her head before he grabbed Lacey's hand and they walked back into the room holding hands and this did not go unnoticed by Megan who smiled but on the other side of the room Todd was fuming and could not have peter taking his place with his daughter and taking her away from him so he marched over spilling his beer in the process over some stranger who swore at him and walked away.

"Oi you, dry up old cop, get your hands off my daughter" Todd emphasised on the word "my" daughter

"What the hell do you want Todd?" Peter snapped turning to face Todd properly.

"You are trying to take over my place as father to Lacey who is MY daughter and you're even taking my wife away from me , why do you just take my whole life and be done with it" Todd swayed trying to stay up and not fall flat on his face.

"Dad he is not replacing you, your are my dad and always will be" Lacey butted in hoping that it would calm him down.

"I don't know that's true Lace, I mean look at when you to came in. He was holding your hand like I should be "Todd now had tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Todd look I am certainly not trying to replace you and I am sorry that you think that way but trust me I am not and like Lacey said are her dad and always will be isn't that enough and as for Megan you divorced her years ago and she has moved on and I suggest you do the same" Peter walked over to Megan who smiled and placed her arms round peter.

"I'm sorry" Todd walked away knowing that peter was right.

"Peter I..." Megan never got to say sorry because Peter placed a kiss on Megan's lips and it was at that Moment that Megan knew Peter had forgiven her.

Megan pulled away from this kiss wanting to know why he had suddenly changed his mind and believed her.

"Why did you change your mind Peter?"

"Lacey" Peter said smiling at the young girls who was talking to Curtis and Ethan and laughing which was what Christmas was all about.

"What do you mean Lacey?" Megan was rather puzzled to what lacey could do with changing Peters mind.

" well you know when Lacey took me out side she was telling me that it was Todd who kissed you and that you tried to pushing him off you and Lacey had to push him off you "

Megan smiled at Lacey who happened to glance in her mother's direction and returned the smile knowing she had brought her mom and Peter back together.

Peter looked up at the ceiling seeing some mistletoe hanging above him and Megan so he pulled a surprised Megan into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Megan was breathless after those amazing kisses so she took a few moments to get her breath back.

"What was that for?" Megan asked puzzled as to why Peter had kissed her so passionately.

"Look up Megan" Peter smirked as he watched Megan look above them to see the mistletoe.

"This is for all the lovers out there" Kate called out as Wham's last Christmas played as couples wrapped their arms around their wife's, husbands, lovers, boyfriends and girlfriends and swayed to the music.

Peter took Megan in his arms they swayed to the music where Peter whispered "I love you Megan Hunt ". Megan responded the only way she knew how which was a deep and meaningful kiss which this time left Peter breathless which made Megan giggle.

Lacey watched Megan and Peter sway to the music and share that passionate kiss which made her smile.

"Lacey, come here" Peter called out

Lacey rushed over to peter and Megan where Peter opened his arms for Lacey fit in the middle of them both and they both wrapped their free arms round her and hugged her.

"I love you Lace and your little sister has such a great sister to look up to and follow in your footsteps" Megan placed a kiss on the top of Lacey's head.

"I love you mom and Peter too" Lacey hugged them both.

"I love you too Lacey" Peter said trying his best not to burst into tears at Lacey's kindness and now her love and Peter knew he had won Lacey's heart and approval too.

Megan, Peter and Lacey swayed to Wham's last Christmas wrapped in her mothers and Peters arms which made her smile properly for the first time in a long time.

"Merry Christmas everyone "Kate called not expecting a chorus of "Merry Christmas "back from everyone.

* * *

><p>This is my little Christmas update for you until I can update again.<p>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU HAVE WONDERFUL TIME!**

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and I have to say that I never thought this story would be this popular and it is now thanks to you wonderful readers.

Once again have a wonderful Christmas .

Carlykinz xxx


	20. baby group

Wow thank you all so much for adding this story to your favourites, following and alerts it really means a lot and I am still surprised that this story is popular and I have to be honest I never thought it would be as popular as it is so thank you.

I know I am keeping you all waiting for little Dunlop-Hunt but I have something planned and Yes I know it's not Christmas but it is in this story at the moment ok .

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day after the Christmas party Megan and peter were back to their normal selves and you would never know that they had that little disagreement last night at the party.<p>

Lacey went home with her dad and Kate to spend the day with them as she will be spending Christmas with Megan and Peter this year.

Megan sat on the sofa munching on cereal with a blanket wrapped round her to keep her warm as she watched good morning America when peter came in and sat next to Megan who lifted the blanket for Peter who snuggled up to Megan who cuddled up to Peter and continued to eat her cereal.

"Megan, I was wondering and you don't have to do this but ... well I know you have been through this before with lacey but I wanted to go to a Lamaze class" Peter watched Megan to had now finished her cereal and put the bowl down on the sofa next to her because she couldn't get up and put it on the table without help from Peter.

"You really want to go? I mean are you ready to see some poor girl giving birth on the TV screen?" Peter nodded with a pleading smile which secretly melted Megan's heart but kept her face neutral with a smile.

"Ok, do you know when, where and what time these things are?"

"Yeah actually there is one today at half 11 at the health centre, so can we go please" Peter kissed Megan on the cheek and gave her the best pleading face he could.

"Alright, well I better get ready" Peter helped Megan up from the sofa and she went to get ready leaving Peter on the sofa channel surfing.

Half an hour later Megan appeared in trousers and silk blouse which supported the bump and was especially for maternity.

"Megan, you look amazing but, you didn't need to dress so... Well you know"

"I did Peter, I am Megan Hunt and I can wear what I choose to wear to the Lamaze class" Megan was fed up with Peter telling her what to wear and why he should care she is comfortable and looks good.

Peter could see that Megan was fed up and tired so he kissed her cheek and reached out for her hand and held it and gave it a small squeeze and they walked out of the apartment heading to the health centre.

In the car the drive was silent so Peter chose to speak up to break the silence.

"Look Meg, what I said back there, I didn't mean to upset you and you have every right to wear whatever you want but, I care about you and our little girl and that's why I said those things. I just love you Megan Hunt that's just the way it is.

Megan leant over to Peter and kissed his cheek until she could kiss him properly because he was driving.

"I love you too Peter Dunlop" Peter glanced at Megan and smiled and then looked back ahead and pulled into a parking space and got out the car and walked round to Megan's side to help her out of the car.

They locked the car and walked to the entrance and asked the receptionist where the class was being held.

"You go straight ahead and then right and then second door on the right"

"Thank you" Peter said as he placed his hand at the small of Megan's back and began making their way to the class.

Once they reached the right door they walked in to see other couples sitting round in a circle with their names on sticky labels.

"Hi, welcome you 2. Please take a seat we are just introducing ourselves"

Megan and Peter took a seat in the circle and was handed a marker pen and the sticky labels for them to write their names.

"I can't believe we need to write our names, it's like being back in school" Megan muttered to Peter who smirked

"Well I quite like it, so if you please don't mind" Peter said sarcastically to Megan who giggled quietly to herself and share glances at peter who was also smiling.

"So Megan and Peter, would you like to tell us about yourselves and how you met? And the main thing what are you having and how long do you have left" the lady who asked with a rather over excited personality.

"Huh what?" Peter missed what they lady had asked because he was too busy looking at Megan and sharing little comment with each other.

"Well we both work for the Medical examiner's office and we met at work and well we are having a little girl and I am due in a few days and well here we are" Megan said rather casually.

"Wow, your both super cute, a little girl aw" Katie said brightly and smiled at Megan who glanced at her badge and smiled back.

"Ok well, shall we get started? If you could all get on the floor with the ladies sitting between their partners legs so you act as their support as they lean into you" Rose the course leader said as she watched everyone get into their position

"Alright everyone in their position, ok ladies I want you to take deep breaths in and out and Men I want you to do the same" Peter wrapped his arms round Megan's stomach to feel a sharp kick from their daughter as if to say "get off".

"Peter she wants you to take your hands of my belly" Megan said sarcastically

"Alright I want ladies on all fours and the men to stand by their partners and soothe them by rubbing their backs"

Megan climbed on all fours only to realise that her blouse was rather low-cut so she turned to face Peter who sat there glued to the spot looking down his girl friend's blouse.

"Peter, you need to be by Megan to soothe her" Rose called

"I'm alright here, thanks"

"Peter there's nothing in there that you haven't seen before so move you pervert" Megan giggled

Peter moaned and moved over to behind Megan and rubbed her back but he still wasn't in the right place.

"Peter dear move to the side more" Rose called out before going round the group.

"I'm quite happy here, why should I move to the side" peter moaned

"Peter, people here will think that you are clearly not getting any... and that you're desperate if you keep playing the pervert" Megan said

"Ok ok, but can I just say I can't help it when my girlfriend is hot can I that's all I'm saying" Peter sighed and moved more to the side and waited for Megan to go back on all fours to continue the exercises.

Half an hour later they were back in their circle sitting in the soft chairs waiting for the DVD to start.

"OK, ready guys here we go" Rose pressed play and the video began to play.

Half way through the DVD Megan glanced to her left to see Peter with his hands over his eyes which made her chuckle.

"Oh dear god" peter said as the head was now crowning and the woman was moaning and pushing and the cervix opened wider for the head which was now out and the lady carried on pushing and panting like they practiced today.

"I'm sorry I got you into this" Peter whispered to Megan who smirked and reached out for Peters hand and held it.

"Is it over" peter said as he had his hand over his eyes like a child watching a horror movie.

"Yes, it's gone and the baby is out" Megan whispered and placed a kiss on the top of Peters head.

"Well there we go "rose turned the lights on to see most the men with their hands over the eyes until they saw the lights go on.

"Well that's it class, I wish all the best on the birth of your babies and enjoy becoming parents" Rose said as she said goodbye to her class.

"Thank you that was very interesting and very helpful" Peter said as He and Megan left and walked back to the car.

"I loved that lesson especially the floor exercise" Peter said and closed his door and started the ignition.

"I bet you did and let me say the look on your face told me did you enjoy it" Megan rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I was thinking maybe we should practice the floor exercise more often"

"Peter" Megan smacked Peter playfully on the arm.

Once arrived home Megan changed in to her Pyjama's and cuddled up to Peter looking out the window to see it start snowing slightly whilst they were cuddled up on the sofa.

* * *

><p>I hope that was alright for you all and please review I would love more reviews on this story. Baby Dunlop-Hunt will arrive soon I really promise and thank you for keeping up with this story.<p>

Thank you

Carlykinz xxx


	21. Meet little princess Dunlop-Hunt

Christmas Eve soon arrived for the Dunlop-Hunts and this was going to be their first Christmas as a couple and the Christmas before their little girl was here.

Kate dropped Lacey off the Megan's apartment but had to rush off and Todd had to rush to court with one of his cases.

Megan sat on the sofa watching them both getting excited about decorating the apartment which now looked like when you looked directly into the sun and over the top with Christmas decorations.

"Want to decorate the tree with me" peter asked sounding like an over excited child.

"Yeah" Lacey dumped her bag in her room and began to help Peter decorate the tree and the rest of the apartment.

"Fancy coming food shopping Lace?" Lacey smiled and grabbed her shoes and kissed her mother on the cheek but Megan wrapped her arms round lacey and held her tight.

"Mum ... your sort of squashing me" Lacey said trying to pull away to catch her breath back.

Peter and Lacey left the apartment and got into the car but little did they know they were being watched and this person was clearly not after them but Megan Hunt.

The masked guy got out of the car and entered the building and took the lift to Megan's apartment and walked to her door and let himself inside and quietly closed the door behind him and placed his Key on the glass table and walked up behind Megan who had her back to the front door.

The man took out a handkerchief which was covered in a knock out gas which he placed over Megan's face as she struggled to fight for her life.

Megan's eyes began to close and she felt herself get weaker and weaker by the second before she fell unconscious holding her stomach to protect her little unborn girl. The guy lifted Megan into his arms and carried her out to his car and placed her carefully in the back off the car and drove off to his hidden place.

Lacey and Peter continued to happily shop unaware that Megan was now in the back of some strangers car heading down town Philly.

An hour later Megan began to open her eyes to take in her new surroundings. Megan tried to move but she was tied to a chair. Megan swallowed but began to cough because the gas dried her throat and she was finding it hard to breathe with her lungs filled with the gas.

"Welcome back Megan" Megan glanced round the room to see who was talking but the room was dark.

"Who the hell are you?" Megan ordered.

"You know me very well and we shared a special bond" the masked man moved closer to Megan.

"Why am I here, what have I done to you"

"I have always loved you Megan but you never loved me the way I love you" Megan frowned knowing she knew that voice from somewhere.

Meanwhile back at home Lacey and Peter walked into the apartment to see that Megan wasn't in the lounge so they both placed the shopping on the side and began to look for Megan.

Lacey looked in her room and the bathroom and Peter looked in their room but there was no sign of Megan.

"Did your mother say she was going out to you?" peter asked puzzled.

"No, she never said anything to me. Her purse is still here and her keys" lacey said looking round the lounge.

"Lacey, is this your key?" Peter held up a key which Lacey recognised but she couldn't place where she recognised it from.

"Peter some ones taken mom" Lacey began to panic

"It's alright Lace, I'll call Bud and Sam and they will find her" Peter dialled Buds number who answered on the first ring.

"Bud, its Peter. Someone's kidnapped Megan, please find her"

"We will don't panic, I will be right round with Sam"

Just as he had promised Bud was round with Sam and they began looking for clues with a team of forensic investigators.

"There is this key" lacey held up with her finger tips trying not to touch it.

"Ok, we will get it analysed. That's great thank you Lacey and we will get your mother back"

Mean while back in down town Philly the guy placed the cloth other Megan's face who was trying her best to turn her head away. The masked guy began to panic because Megan began to recognise him and the only thing he could think of was the cloth. Megan was now unconscious again.

Back at the apartment

"I know where I know the key from" Lacey began to panic.

"Who does it belong to" Peter asked tenderly to Lacey to begin to sob.

"It's ... My... dads'" Lacey began to sob harder so Peter wrapped his arms round Lacey and tried to soothe her and calm her down.

"Excellent lacey, do you know where he is?" Lacey's tears subsided but she still leaned on to Peter. Lacey shook her head.

"We have sent police to his home but no one was there" Sam was trying to encourage Lacey to try to remember anything significant.

"Well I mean he has been busy with this renovation for one of his clients, there's nothing there its empty" Lacey dried her eyes

"Ok, you are doing fantastic lacey, you and Megan must be so proud of her" Peter nodded

"Sam, have someone look up who Todd Flemming has been working with" Sam nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile back at the empty building Megan came to once again to see Todd her ex-husband smiling at her.

"Todd, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"I still love you Megan and I know you still love me" Todd moved closer to Megan until he was inches away from Megan before he place his lips on Megan's who tried to turn her head away from him but he was strong and she could feel him trying to prise his tongue into her mouth so she kept her mouth firmly closed trying to turn away.

"Why Fight it Megan, come on" Megan turned her head away and shut her eyes not wanting to look at him.

"I don't love you Todd, I did once but I love Peter now and look at me we are having a baby so I have moved on Todd and I thought you had" Megan barked at Todd who looked hurt.

"Very well but can peter love you like I love you Megan?"

"Peter would never hold me against my will to love him that's for sure. You're crazy Todd look at yourself"

"I bet he can never please you like I can please you or like I use to please you"

"You never pleased me Todd, in fact you are nothing compare to Peter who does please me" Megan felt a sharp piercing pain in her stomach which made her moan in pain.

"I won't let you go if that's what you're playing at with that fake pain"

"Shut...up .. Todd" Megan screamed as another pain pierced her stomach but this time it was more painful.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you never moaned like that in the bedroom so why now"

"Todd, please just untie me, I won't run away. I can't I mean I can't look at me" Todd thought about it for a while.

"If I untie you, you won't try anything got it" Megan nodded biting on her lip as another sharp pain rushed through her which caused her to moan out loud.

Megan's apartment

Sam came back with lead "Ok, we have a lead Todd has been the lawyer for Mr star buck of star buck coffee enterprises after a nasty allegation which hired Todd and Mr Star buck is in the middle of converting an empty warehouse to a large star bucks on cokeham lane west Narthbrook "Sam didn't need to say anything else.

"Lacey, stay here with the forensic team"

"No, I'm coming to get my mom back and someone call an ambulance just in case please"

They all climbed into Bud's car with the sirens blaring as they headed to the empty warehouse.

Megan was now in a lot of pain, Todd had untied her and helped her lay down and sat with her.

"Todd, you idiot my waters have broke" Todd looked down to see that Megan was in fact telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Megan, I didn't want for this to happen I just wanted to get you back" Megan didn't say anything to Todd.

"Peter where are you? I need you" Megan whispered as she held her now painful stomach.

There it was the sign she was waiting for the sound of police and possibly an ambulance too.

Once the police said it was ok for them to enter so Bud went rushing in first to see Megan on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

"Peter, you go straight to Megan, I've got Todd covered go..." Bud ordered.

"Don't you dear move Todd" Bud pointed his gun at Todd who put his hands up and Sam rushed over and cuffed him.

"Dad, how could you do this to mum" Lacey rushed past her father not even looking at him and rushed over to her mother who was doubled over in pain. Peter stood in shock looking at Megan not sure what to do until Lacey shoved past him and got on the floor with her mother and held her hand.

"Excuse me ambulance" the medic called out shoving past Peter and rushed over to Megan and lifted her on to the gurney and wheeled her out with Lacey holding her mother's hand.

"Peter come on" lacey yelled which brought him back to life and he came rushing over to Megan and held her and went into the ambulance whilst Todd was taken into custody.

Once at the hospital it was time for Megan and Peter to meet their little girl.

"Hi Megan, I'm Anne and I will be your midwife and you are more than ready to meet your little girl, so once nice big push Megan sweetheart" Anne said bending down to see that the she was crowning.

"Come on mom, you can do it" Lacey held her mother hand which was the worst thing she could have done because she was pretty sure it was now broken.

"Come on Megan baby you can do it" Peter was holding her other hand encouraging her every time she pushed.

"Well done Megan one last push and then the baby is here" Anne said holding half of the baby until Megan pushed once more.

"I can't do it; I can't "mean moaned with tears streaming down her sweaty and pale face.

"You can Mom please"

"I can't believe you did this to me Peter" Megan said before she did one last big push and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy" Peter nodded and walked over to Anne and cut the cord.

"You did it, you are amazing Megan" Peter walked back over to Megan and kissed Megan on the lips and she kissed back weakly.

"There is your healthy baby girl, who weighs 6lb 20z congratulations "Anne handed the baby over to Megan who looked at her little girl a sleep and comfortable in her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful mom and Peter; I love her and can't wait to hold her"

Megan handed their little princess over to Peter who held and kissed her forehead. Peter held the baby's hand which curled round his and held on tight

I hope you liked that and Yay finally baby Dunlop-Hunt is here and so I would like to hear your suggestions on baby girl names. I have asked before but I didn't get many answers so I will try once more. I would love to hear your suggestions. You can PM me or you can out in your review.

Many thanks

Carlykinz xxx


	22. Leaving the Hospital on Christmas Eve

Thank you all for your name suggestions and I love all the names you have suggested and I will be picking a name very soon. Thank you all for your lovely comments too which made my day.

* * *

><p>Peter looked down at the little bundle in his arms that was part of him and Megan that will need him to protect her to watch her grow and become a beautiful young lady like her mother.<p>

Peter glanced at Megan who had fallen asleep after those busy ordeals in one day. Part of Peter wanted to go and beat Todd up because of him Megan had bruises on her wrists where he tied her up and for kidnapping his girlfriend and their daughter and putting their lives in danger.

Lacey had also fallen asleep on the bed with Megan's arms wrapped around her and held her tight which made Peter smile.

"Look there's mummy and your big sister Lacey" Peter said to the little baby girl who had her eyes open and looking up at him. Peter placed a kiss on the baby's cheek and walked round the room with her soothing her.

Half an hour later little one began to cry so Peter kissed Megan and Lacey softly on the top of their heads and took the baby out of the room and looked for a nurse that was on duty.

"Excuse me, could I get a bottle for my little one please" peter asked the nurse at the reception desk who nodded and smiled to get the milk.

A few minutes later the nurse came back with the bottle in her hand and handed it to Peter who took it but was worried because it was rather hot.

"This you're first" The nurse asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"Yes"

"Come with me" the nurse led Peter to a nursery room. Peter sat down on one of the little chairs for children and the nurse sat opposite him.

"Ok , first you test the bottle on your wrist to see if it is too hot and once you are sure it is cool enough then well you know what to do" The nurse chuckled.

Peter tipped the bottle upside down so little drips poured on to his wrist so he could feel the right temperature like the nurse had suggested and then once he was sure it was cool he placed the bottle in the little baby's mouth and the crying soon stopped.

"There we go, see it wasn't hard was it" the nurse said as she watched the baby feed.

"No, thank you so much ... sorry what is your name?"

"Katherine and you are very welcome. You can always tell first time fathers" Kathy chuckled.

" well I better get back to my desk and paper work but I will be there if you need any more help which I doubt you'll need and congratulations on this little lady" Kathy smiled at the sight of father and daughter sharing a tender moment and then left them to bond.

Peter stayed in the nursery until the baby had finished feeding and then headed back to the room to see Megan and Lacey awake.

"Where have you 2 been" Megan asked as she stifled a yawn.

"just having our time together that's all" Peter handed the little bundle into her mother's arm only to be handed over to her big sister Lacey who looked very natural with the little baby.

"Hi' I'm Lacey you big sister and you are super cute" Lacey kissed her little sisters cheek and looked at her younger sibling.

Peter and Megan looked at each other and smiled as they watched Lacey bond with her little sister.

"Oh my god, look she's holding my finger tight, she likes me" lacey beamed.

"Of course she likes you Lace, your her sister" Megan chuckled.

The midwife came into the room to make sure everything was ok with the little one and Megan.

"I have some good news, you are both allowed home as this is your 2nd baby Megan and we don't like to keep you in for more than a day only if it is your first-born, so go home and enjoy your Christmas" the midwife smiled at the little family before she left the room.

"Mum, we haven't told grandma about the baby and your parents too Peter" Megan and Peter both looked shocked.

"Oh god your right Lace" Megan picked up her cell and dialled her mother's home phone and waited for her mother to pick up. Peter went out of the room to call his parents and tell them that they are finally grandparents.

"Hello" Joan Hunt said confused to see why Megan was calling her.

"Hi mom, I'm just calling to say that you are a grandma again"

"Oh Megan that's wonderful congratulations, can I come and see my 2 little granddaughters soon"

"Well actually mother, with it being Christmas we were wondering if you would like to come and have Christmas with us this year" Megan hoped Joan would have other plans.

"Oh I would love to, well I better let you rest and I will see you tomorrow and Megan ... I love you and I am very proud of you"

"Thank you, well... I will see you tomorrow" Megan didn't know what to say to her mother so she left it at that and hung up.

Back in the hall way Peter was on the phone to his parents and feeling rather nervous but was excited to break such wonderful news to his parents.

"Hello" Jennifer Dunlop said cheerfully

"Hi mom, you are a grandmother, Megan had the baby and it's a girl"

"Oh that's wonderful congratulations son, Bill did you hear that we are grandparents" Jennifer screamed to Bill who shouted "Congratulations Son"

"Mom, I was wondering well actually me and Megan were wondering if you wanted to come to ours for Christmas and I think Joan is coming too"

"That would be delightful son, well we better let you get back to your girls and we will see you tomorrow and we Love you Peter"

Peter said his goodbyes and went back to Megan and Lacey who had put the baby in her car seat already and Megan was getting changed into scrubs the nurse had given Megan as Megan's clothes were dirty.

"Ok are we ready to go girls" peter picked up the baby in her car seat and carried her out the door with Megan and Lacey behind with their arms linked.

Once they got to the car Peter put the car seat in the back next to Lacey who did her seat belt and checked on her sister who was fast asleep.

"Hey mom, Peter are you ever going to name her?" lacey asked puzzled why they hadn't named her yet.

"Yes, we will but we haven't spoken about names yet but, we will tomorrow when everyone is there alright?"

"Ok, I just don't want my sister to nameless that's all" Lacey put her finger in the little baby's palm and the little baby tightened her fingers round it in her sleep which made Lacey smile.

Peter did his seat belt up but, stopped and moved close to Megan and placed a kiss on her lips which she returned and deepened but pulled away after a few minutes later and they pulled away from the hospital and drove home.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all liked and this is my only update today as this is the only time I can get on the computer until tomorrow hopefully. Thanks for stopping by and reading this story and please leave a review if you like this story thank you.<p>

Carlykinz


	23. chapter 23

Wow thank you all so much for the reviews they really made my day. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own anything to do with Body of Proof or any of the main characters except baby Dunlop-Hunt.

I've added the weight of the baby in the chapter she is born because I just realised that I never wrote it down so the baby weighs 6lb 20z just in case you wanted to know sorry about that and the baby will be named very soon I promise.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived home Megan began to panic thinking about things for the baby and how they didn't have anything set up yet. Lacey went to her room to change and to tell her friends she is now a big sister to such a cute and fragile little girl who she loves even more than she did when she was in her mother's stomach already.<p>

"Peter, we don't have anything set up for the baby yet. What are we going to do?" Peter put down the car seat on the sofa next to Megan who sighted feeling like a bad mother already.

"It's alright Megan, you sit and relax and look after the little one whilst I go to the mother care shop and pick out a cot and then I will come back and build it ok" Peter bent down and kissed Megan on the top of the head and then kissed his daughters cheek.

Peter left to get the essentials for his little girls who need him now and depend on him. Whilst Peter was busy shopping Megan carried the baby into hers and Peters room to change when she started to cry so Megan picked her up and jiggled the baby to try to soothe her but nothing was working so Megan walked with the crying baby into the kitchen where Peter left the bags that they hospital gave her which had milk, diapers, baby grows and sleep suits.

"Lace" Megan called trying to calm the baby who was now crying harder with a loud pitch which went right through your ears.

"What is it mom, are you alright?" Lacey came rushing over to her mother to see her little sister crying.

"Everything is fine but, could you hold her whilst I make her formula" Lacey nodded and held out her arms to take the baby.

Megan mixed the right consistency and then heated it up but tested it on her wrist to make sure it was cool enough and once she was sure Lacey handed her mother the baby and Megan walked over to the couch and sat down and began to feed the baby and as soon as the teat touch the baby's lips she stopped crying.

"Thank you Lace" Lacey smiled at her mother and continued to watch the baby feed.

"I did this with you so many times Lacey, it feels strange to be doing it again" Megan said as she lifted the baby and placed her hand under the baby's chin and leant her forwards slightly to wind her when a rather loud burp came out the baby's mouth which made Megan and Lacey laugh.

"We have to tell peter when he comes home" Lacey said as she held her sides with laughter.

An hour later Peter came home to the sound of laughter carrying a flat pack box and loads of carrier bags full of diapers and bibs and baby grows.

"Everything alright with all my girls" Peter asked looking from the baby to Megan and then Lacey who giggled.

"Mom was burping the baby and she did the biggest burp you could ever imagine coming out of a little baby"

"That's my girl" peter said as he started putting the shopping away leaving diapers and more baby formula out on the work surface.

"What cot did you get?" Megan asked getting up with the baby on her shoulder bouncing her as she walked over to Peter.

"It's a surprise so I will show you once it is up, well I better go and make it" Peter carried the box and took it to their room and shut the door and started to build it.

"What do you think it will look like?" Lacey asked as she walked over to their door and put her ear to it only to hear Peter curse.

"What the Hell there is no part B So, I can't connect it with part A and it's not even bloody English. This is complete crap and doesn't make sense" peter said out loud to himself trying to put the thing together.

"Lacey" Peter called out

Lacey came in the room but held the door a jar so Megan couldn't see in "Yeah" Lace asked trying not to laugh.

"Do you speak Spanish or German?"

"No, why" Lacey asked as he shut the door behind her and walked over to Peter.

"It's not in English"

"ermm...yeah it is look" Lacey turned the page to show Peter that it was in English.

"Oh well you better get out of here and don't tell your mother what it looks like alright"

"I won't "Lacey walked over to the door but turned to watch Peter still struggling to build a simple cot.

"The English isn't any better maybe I should stick with the Spanish or German" Lacey heard Peter mumble to himself before she left the room.

"So how's he doing Lace" Megan asked when she walked into the lounge to see her mom laying down with the baby cross her chest fast asleep.

"He's not doing that well... he asked me if I speak German or Spanish"

"What? Why?" Megan smirked

"Well he said the instructions are in Spanish or German but, there was English he just didn't turn the page" Lacey giggled and snuggled up to her mother and her little sister and laid down with them.

2 and a half hours later peter came out of hiding with a huge smile on his face and walked over to Megan and Lacey who were laying on the couch.

"want to come and see the cot ladies" Lacey got up and took the baby off her mother's chest and held her in her arms whilst Megan tried to get off the couch but she was struggling so Peter walked round and pulled Megan up and they walked to their room and opened the door to see an expensive white cot with pink mesh draped over the top like a princess would have.

"Well, what do you think Megan?"

"I love it... you did this all of this" Megan couldn't take her eyes off the cot which was just what she wanted for their little girl.

"It's amazing Peter" Lacey walked over and placed the baby in the cot which you can rock slightly which Lacey tested out.

"I am glad that you both like it, it took me ages to pick in the store but as soon as I saw it I knew I had to get it"

"I love it and I love you Peter" Megan wrapped her arms round Peter and kissed him passionately.

"Ok ... well I'm going to bed night"

Once Lacey had gone to bed Peter and Megan decided to call it a night and cuddled up and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

3am the baby began cry which woke Megan and Peter up "I'll see to her, Meg's you just go back to bed because you will need all your strength for tomorrow"

"No, don't be silly I will feed her now go back to bed" Megan kissed Peter lightly on the lips before she got up and grabbed the baby and took her into the kitchen and fed her.

"I love you princess, I will do my best for you but, Lacey will tell you I wasn't the best mother to her when she was growing up" Megan whispered looking down at the little bundle in her arms that will need her for years to come and she was determined to do her best and not let her down and be the mother she deserves.

* * *

><p>I hope you knew what I meant with teh cot becasue it was super hard to try and write down the image I have in my head for it.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Megan woke up in a panic that she didn't hear the baby cry so she went to nudge Peter next to her but his side of the bed was cold and empty. Megan got out of bed and walked over to the cot to see that it was also empty so she grabbed her dressing gown to see Peter and the baby fast asleep on the sofa with an empty bottle lying on the floor.

Megan crept over to Peter and shook him slightly trying to wake him up. Megan carefully lifted the baby into her arms and continued to wake Peter up.

"Morning babe" peter mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Morning and Merry Christmas. I don't want to you to rush but shouldn't we start the dinner and things so it's cook when everyone gets here until Lacey wakes up to open gifts" Peter got up only wearing his boxers so his rather toned chest which Megan loved knowing it was all hers and no one else's.

"Megan, why are you staring at my chest" Megan quickly adverted her eyes but Peter winked at her and went to their room to grab a t-shirt and trousers.

Megan changed the baby's diaper and changed the baby into a sleep suit which had the words "my first Christmas" on the front.

"Merry Christmas Mom and little sis" Lacey wrapped her arms round Megan and hugged her tight.

"Merry Christmas Lace, Merry Christmas big sister" Megan said as she held up the fresh and clean baby for Lacey to hold which she willingly did and kissed her sister's head.

"Merry Christmas Lace" Peter said now dressed and walking over to his girls and kissed their heads.

"Merry Christmas Peter, can we open presents please" Lacey looked at Megan who nodded her head and Lacey didn't need telling twice she walked quickly over to the tree with her sister in her arms.

"Do you want me to take her Lace" peter held out his hands for Lacey to hand him his daughter.

"Merry Christmas my wonderful daughter" Peter kissed her forehead and watched as Lacey opened her presents.

"Thank you mom and Peter For my presents I love them" Lacey beamed.

"I didn't really have much time to get you anything Peter, I'm so sorry" Megan looked embarrassed and kept her eyes to the floor.

"hey, Megan I have everything I have ever wanted and I don't need anything else I mean I have you, Lacey and my daughter the best gift you have ever given me so far" Megan smiled but she could feel her eyes tear up but she wiped away the tears.

Peter handed Megan small Box with a big bow on top so she removed the bow and opened the small box to see a Pandora bracelet with 3 charms already on there. One charm was for the baby because it had a silver dummy hanging of it and the 2nd was the letter L for Lacey and the 3rd was star engraved with the words "forever thine, forever mine, forever ours".

"Oh I love it..." Megan began to cry again and this time she let the tears slip down her cheeks as she walked over to Peter and kissed him passionately. Lacey smiled seeing her mother happy over just a simple but beautiful gift.

"oh gosh look at the time" Peter said as he glanced at the clock in the lounge getting up and walked into the bedroom and placing the baby in the cot and walking out and leaving the door a jar and walking in to the kitchen and starting the dinner.

A few hours later Megan and Lacey decided to change into something more Christmassy leaving Peter to take care of the food.

Lacey reappeared wearing a nice glittery dress and shoes which had mini killer heels the sort Megan would wear and Megan appeared wearing a red lace dress which showed of her curves and of course Megan had a pair of her killer heels on.

"Wow Megan... you look so... you know and Lacey look at you" Peter couldn't take his eyes of Megan in the red Lace dress. Megan smiled at Peter and walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

Lacey grabbed the cutlery off the side and began to set the table and decorate it with the Christmas table decorations which made it even more Christmassy.

There was a knock at the door so Megan went and opened the door to see Peter's parents at the door carrying bags full of gifts.

"Megan sweetheart you look wonderful, congratulations but most importantly how are you?" Jennifer Dunlop hugged Megan.

"I'm very well thank you, well please come in" Megan opened the door for Jennifer who stopped and called out to her husband.

"Bill, come on"

"Hi Megan darling how are you" Bill said with a thick southern accent

"I'm very well thank you Bill, oh gosh shouldn't I say Merry Christmas" Megan chuckled and closed the door.

"Mom, dad merry Christmas" peter said rather child like.

"Hi son, me and your father have something to tell you both"

"Ok, what is mom?"

"Well your sisters found out about their niece and well they wanted to come today and well your father invited them so I hope you don't mind"

"Of course we don't mind Jennifer, don't worry there's plenty of food for everyone" Megan said seeing a concerned Peter.

"Oh thank you and we are sorry that it is rather short notice" Bill put the presents under the now bare tree and Jennifer walked in to the kitchen to see Lacey setting the table.

"Merry Christmas Lacey sweetheart" Jennifer walked over to Lacey and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Dunlop" Lacey hugged the blonde lady back.

"Call me grandma, so Lacey I bet you're pleased to be a big sister"

"Ok, if you are sure grandma .Oh yeah I love it"

"That's my girl" Jennifer patted Lacey on the back and walked over to the couch with Bill and sat down.

"Can I get you both a drink?" Megan asked.

"I would love a whiskey and Jen would love a gin and tonic please love" Bill said politely

Megan went and got the drinks and mixed the gin and tonic and poured the whiskey for Bill and walked back over to them and handed them their drinks. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door so Megan opened the door to see her mother standing there with gifts and 2 bottles of wine which she handed to Megan who took them and opened the door for her mother.

"Hi mom, merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas darling, well where are my wonderful granddaughters" Joan asked looking behind Megan.

"The baby is asleep but is due a feed soon but Lacey is in the kitchen with Peter, come in" Megan shut the door behind her and took deep breaths and put on her false smile.

"Merry Christmas Peter darling and where is my Lacey?"

"Hi grandma" Lacey rushed over to her grandma and gave her a massive hug and lead her towards Jennifer and Bill.

"Joan, it's lovely to see you again" Jennifer said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you, it's lovely to see you too" Joan sat down with Lacey.

"Would you like a drink Grandma?"

"I would love some red wine please Lacey" Lacey left Joan talking with Jennifer and Bill.

"Can I get a red wine for grandma please mom" Megan smiled and opened the red wine and poured a glass for her mother and handed it to Lacey.

After Joan being at Megan's for 2 hours Megan was going crazy and fed up of listening to her mother's stories that she had heard over a million times so she excused herself and went to the bathroom and began to sob because everything was getting on top of her and she was exhausted and everything was getting on her nerves. Megan took some deep breaths but that wasn't helping so she just did the only thing that she knew would make her feel better which was to cry.

Joan Hunt noticed that Megan looked tired and she remembered what it was like to feel exhausted and putting on a cheerful face when all you wanted to do was cry and cry so she excused herself and walked over to the bathroom to hear her daughter sobbing. Joan tired the door which wasn't locked so she poked her head through the gap and saw Megan sitting on the floor crying. Joan walked into the bathroom and closed the door and got down on the floor and placed a hand on Megan's shoulder only to feel her shrug it off.

"Megan darling it's going to be alright shhh come on" Joan removed a piece of auburn hair out of Megan's and tucked it behind her ear.

"What are you doing in here, I wanted to be alone"

"Megan I remember those day's when you are just so exhausted but having to put that smile on your face not wanting anyone knowing that you just wanted to cry and cry, I've been there with you of course" Joan placed her hand on Megan's shoulder once more time but this time Megan didn't shrug it off so Joan put her arm around Megan only to feel Megan lean into her and she could feel her sobbing hard.

"That's it baby let it out, I'm not going anywhere" Joan stroked Megan's hair trying to soothe her

"I'm worried that I will do the same thing to this baby like I did with Lacey, I mean always put my job first then Lacey second and of course because of that I lost Todd and I'm worried I will lose Peter the same way"

"Megan, you have learned from those mistakes and I know you won't let that happen again and look at Lacey she forgave you ages ago and you didn't know it. You can't be worse than me as a parent. I mean you have always been career orientated I mean look at school and college you put them first before anything else. Peter will never leave you and if anything he will support you and love you unlike Todd" Megan's crying began to subside but Joan could feel the wet patch that Megan now had created by her tears.

"Megan... I... Love you, more than you realise and it hurts when you shut me out like you do when all I want is to have you as my daughter again like we are meant to have but I know you hate me"

"Mom ... I don't hate you. I love you mom but I was never able to tell you that because you were never an affectionate mother when I was younger but you have changed why?"

"I realised what a huge mistake that was because of it I lost you for over 20 years and you have only just forgiven me now and I couldn't bare not seeing or hearing from you again. So please don't shut me out anymore please Megan... I want to be part of your life again and be the mother I never was to you" Joan felt Megan nodded to say that she can be part of her life again.

Megan and Joan stayed like that finally forgiving each other and being the mother and daughter they never were.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the very long delay on updating this story but I have been very ill and underwent a major operation so I haven't be able to update as much as I wanted to. Thank you all for being very patient with me on this story and I do apologise for the lack of updates. Thank you all for your constant support on this story and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I do apologise if this doesn't sound like my usual writing but it's just where I have had a break from this and getting back into it is hard so I hope I have done this alright for you and I do apologise for the grammar mistakes which I will sort out eventually. Please don't hate me if you don't like the name I have chosen for the baby at the moment but I am sure I will change it or I can change it if you all really hate the name. Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>Joan felt Megan's tears subsiding but there clearly was now a wet patch on her nice Christmas dress but she didn't care because she got to comfort Megan for the first time in a very long time.<p>

"I'm sorry that I have been shutting you out of my life for 20 years when really I needed you and you were there for me through the divorce with Todd and you are here now" Joan placed a soft kiss to the top of Megan's head.

The baby began to cry which brought Megan out of her moment with her mother only to snap into mother mode. Megan got up off the floor and brushed herself off and looked in the mirror to re-adjust her hair and dress and fixed her make-up which wasn't too bad.

"Thanks mom" Megan said before quickly leaving the bathroom and rushing into their bedroom and lifted the baby out her cot and carried her and handed the baby over to Jennifer.

"Oh she is just precious, she has both of you in her" Jennifer said smiling at the infant in her arms. Peter rushed off into the kitchen and made the baby formula up and giving it a vigorous shake then warming it up. Peter tested the temperature on his wrist before he handed the bottle over to his mother who started feeding the baby.

Joan Hunt reappeared to see Jennifer holding the baby Megan mouth a quick "Sorry" to her mother who shook it off which Megan knew Joan didn't mind after all the baby is as much as Jennifer's as much as she is Joan's.

Lacey sat next to Jennifer and took the baby's delicate had in hers only to feel the baby tighten her grip round one of Lacey's fingers and hold it tight. Megan sat down on the sofa next to her mother and Joan placed her arm round Megan and Megan leant in to her mother. Peter got up and checked on the food which was almost done and ready to be served when there was a knock at the door. Peter walked to the door and opened it only to have it shoved at side and 3 blondes threw themselves at Peter squealing and bring him into a bone crushing hug.

"Congratulations to you, I can't wait to meet my niece" Victoria said pulling away from Peter smiling

"Thank you and thank you for coming" Peter said smiling at his sisters who he hadn't seen for a long time.

"No thank you for having us, where is our niece?" Melanie said looking past Peter hearing voices and laughter in the lounge.

"Are you going to invite us in or is the party in the lobby?" Lauren said gesturing to the open door.

"Oh of course come in, it's so good to see you 3" Peter held the door open and they walked in looking round the apartment taking in all the pictures of Peter, Megan and Lacey. Peter closed the door and showed them into the lounge where they were met with Hello's and nice to meet you's from Megan, Lacey and Joan.

"Is this our little niece who let me say hasn't been named yet" Melanie said as she sat next to her mother who was now burping the baby.

"Would you girls like a drink?" Megan said getting up of off the couch.

"I would love a glass of red wine please Megan" Victoria said politely taking a seat next to her father who kissed her cheek and Megan smiled seeing the closeness between father and daughter wishing she had that closeness with her father who took his own life a long time ago and it till hurt inside every day a little bit.

"I would absolutely love a glass of red wine too, let me help you and Mel she usually has a beer" Lauren said walking over to Megan who said a polite thank you walking towards the kitchen with Lauren following behind her taking in the smell of the dinner which was making her stomach rumble.

"So, are you enjoying being a mother again?" Lauren said taking a wine glass of the side and poured a large glass of wine.

"Oh of course" Megan said smiling at the young blonde.

A few minutes later Megan and Lauren came back with the drinks and handed them to Melanie and Victoria who took a sip of their drinks feeling relaxed and enjoying the Christmas period. Little Dunlop-hunt was passed round to her aunties who shared a big cuddle with her before handing her to Megan who handed the baby to Joan who smiled at the little bundle in her arms. The Dunlop's and Hunts got on really well and there was a nice relaxing atmosphere filled with Laughter and Joy on this wonderful occasion and time of year.

"Right Dinner is ready" Peter said as he walked in to the lounge with everyone following him into the dining room which had a large and overly decorated table with all the table decorations you could imagine covered every inch of the table. Joan and Megan took the baby back to her cot giving her a quick kiss before joining the others round the table.

Everyone took their seats just as Peter was brining in the dishes and placing them on the table with steam rushing out of every dish. A few minutes later Peter tapped his wine glass which got everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming today and celebrating this wonderful day and well me and Megan as you know haven't named our little princess yet and we wanted to wait until you were all together to tell you the name we have chosen" Peter looked at Megan who smiled at Peter which helped him to carry on.

"We have decided on the name Harriet Olivia Dunlop-Hunt or Hattie for short which I am sure will be used by us all and her friends when she gets older "Peter laughed nervously.

Peter could see that everyone liked the name as they nodded to each other in approval. Lacey raised her glass and cheered "to Hattie Olivia Dunlop-Hunt my little sister" everyone joined in and clinked glasses and taking a sip.

Everyone tucked in to the delicious meal with friendly banter between everyone but, Megan and Peter weren't listening as they only had eyes or each other.

"I love you Megs, Merry Christmas baby" Peter whispered before he placed a soft Kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas" Megan whispered back before she placed a soft kiss on Peter's lips. Both families shared love and laughter on such a joyous occasion which would both families would share for many years to come with Harriet Olivia Dunlop-Hunt.

* * *

><p>Well I hope that was alright for you all and I will get away from the Christmas period in the next chapter and move on to spring and summer which would make Harriet a few months and make it a bit more exciting.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Wow, it has been way to long since I updated this story and I know the show has ended and Peter died and she now is dating Tommy but I still ship Megan and Peter stories so I hope you all still do too.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it will get morning exciting I mean they have New Years Eve date coming up so that will be a big night for them. Thank you everyone for all the follows, favourites on this story and thank you for following and favourite me the author.

* * *

><p>Peter could hear Harriet crying faintly as he slowly woke up and looked to his right and looked at his alarm clock that was on the nightstand and squinted trying to read the time on the clock on the nightstand, it was early hours of the morning. Peter looked down at Megan who was fast asleep on his chest holding tightly on to him. Peter placed a soft kiss on the top of Megan's auburn locks before he wriggled out of Megan's tight grasp so he could get to his daughter who clearly needed him. Peter slowly and careful crept to the crib and saw Harriet crying he reached in and picked her up and held her in his arms and carefully walked out of the room closing the door behind so they didn't wait Megan who had been up once already with Harriet.<p>

"It's coming princess hang on" Peter said quietly to Harriet as she continued to cry. Peter grabbed the ready-made Milk that was in the fridge, placed it into the microwave, and heated it up. He juggled Harriet about trying to sooth her whilst they waited for the microwave ding that indicated that it was ready.

Minutes later Peter took the warm milk out of the microwave and tested it on to his wrist making sure that it was not too hot for his princess before he gave it to her. Once he was sure that it was cool, enough he placed the bottled into Harriet's mouth and she stopped crying instantly and Peter sighed with relief and walked over to the couch and sat down still holding Harriet as she drank away. Peter turned on the TV and flicked through channels seeing that there was not much on at this time in the morning but it was company whilst he sat with Harriet.

Peter took the bottle out of Harriet's mouth and began to burp her and minutes later a large burp came out of little Harriet.

"That's my girl" Peter placed the bottle in to Hattie's mouth where she carried on where she last left off.

15 minutes later Harriet had finished her drink but she clearly was not going to sleep but Peter did not mind because he wanted to talk to his daughter.

"You know, today is New Years Eve and I have something really special planned for mommy but, do you think she will like it? What's that Hattie you want to know what my surprise it for mommy?" Peter said looking down into Harriet's hazel eyes, which were just like Megan's.

"You have to promise to tell mummy ok Hattie" Peter looked down at Hattie seeing her gazing up at him which made him smile.

"Ok, I am taking mommy out for a meal but that's as much as I have planned, do you think mommy will like it?" Peter looked down to see Hattie fast asleep in his arms. Peter smiled at his daughter watching her sleep it was then that peter thought that Hattie looked like Megan as she slept peacefully.

A few minutes later Peter turned off the TV and got up carefully not wanting to wake Hattie up so he crept back into the bedroom and placed Hattie in her crib and tucked her in taking once last look at her whispering " sleep tight princess, I love you" Peter walked quietly back over to the bed and climbed in pulling the covers over him and snuggled up to Megan who moved closer to him so she was facing him and Peter just laid quietly looking at Megan think how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her .

"I love you," Peter whispered to Megan who smiled in her sleep and wriggled closer to Peter laying her head on to his chest and wrapping her arms round him. Peter placed a quick kiss on the top of Megan's head, wrapped his arms round her tight, and slowly drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep as he thought about how lucky he was to have, Megan, Hattie and Lacey.

Around 8 am, Peter woke up slowly looking round the room, Peter reached out to hold Megan only to feel a cold and empty the space next to him. Peter stretched, yawned, and lay in bed for a few minutes before he got up and walked into the living room to see Megan in the kitchen and Lacey sitting on the floor slowly pushing the bouncer with Hattie lying quietly sucking on her pacifier as she slowly bounced to Lacey's rhythm.

Peter walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms round Megan from behind and kissed her neck, Megan leant back into Peter allowing him access to more of her neck which Peter knew was her weak spot. Peter placed soft and tender kisses in the crook of Megan's neck hearing her giggle as they tickled.

"Morning Megs "Peter said letting go of Megan.

"Morning, I didn't hear Hattie cry this morning" Megan turned to face Peter.

"Oh did the shift this morning so you my darling could sleep in"

"I love you Peter Dunlop" Megan placed a hard and passionate kiss upon Peter's lips. Peter deepened the kiss feeling Megan wrap her arms round Peter's neck.

Lacey cleared her throat "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lacey asked giggling. Peter and Megan jumped a part turning to see lacey grinning in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning lacey" Peter said to lacey as she walked into the room and walked over to the fridge grabbing a carton of orange juice and then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass pouring herself some orange juice and placed it back into the fridge.

"Morning Peter" Lacey walked back through the door and back into the lounge.

"Oh by the way Hattie needs her diaper changed," lacey said peering round the door frame with a smirk on her face and then disappeared back into the lounge.


End file.
